Totally Fictional Island
by Ways
Summary: Join 24 campers as they go 8 weeks on an Island to survive it all. Join characters from Phineas and Ferb, the Lisa Yee book series, The 39 clues and Code Lyoko. Join your host Wezi as he puts these guys to the limit to see who's the last one standing.
1. Chapter 1

_**WELCOME TO TOTALLY FICTIONAL ISLAND! I'm your author and host Ways! Yes I decided to do this series with some of my favorite book and TV Series. So ya all of them will be fighting for 10,000 dollars. There will be 4 original Total Drama challenges and the rest will be challenges of my own. Also this fanfiction and the fanfiction 'Our Little Virtual Trip to France' are not related story wise.**_

**Not So Happy Campers Part 1:**

A medium height dark skinned African American teen in blue jeans held up by a black belt and a black button down shirt with a skull design on the left side of his chest complimented with his nice black dress shoes and purple-ish, blue-ish, brown fedora stood on the dock of shame. He exhaled and exclaimed "Welcome folks to Totally Fictional Island! We're here for 8 exciting weeks to see 24 of my favorite characters compete for $100,000 here on this crappy summer camp where they'll endure pain, torture, and most importantly Chef Sisay's terrible food! So gear up folks were serving up some extra Drama right here on Totally Fictional Island!"

**-Theme Song- **

**A Light pops up in the woods**

**Another light pops up in the woods from the top down**

**A camera pops out of a hole with a beaver on top of it**

**Another Camera pops out of a nock in a tree pushing out a squirrel. And A take sign comes out and closes **

'**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine' the scene zooms through the island and passes Ways trying to call someone on the phone**

'**You guys are on my mind' scene goes off the cliff into the water where it shows Dan swimming underwater where a skunk accidentally falls out of his trunks pocket**

'**You asked me what I wanted to be' Jeremy and Candace float by on a surf board smiling at each other and they look disgusted as the stink from the skunk comes up above the surface of the water**

'**And I think the answers plain to see' an eagle comes and grabs a dead fish floating in the water**

'**I wanna be famous' the eagle drops the fish which lands on Odd who has small animals all around him but they all bite him and he runs away to show Stanford laughing hysterically and Emily looking at him not amused**

'**I wanna live close to the sun' A raft floats on a stream that leads to a waterfall that contains Sissi and Isabella scratching each other and they fall off the waterfall.**

'**Well pack your bags cuz I already won' Shows Ulrich and Yumi on a broken log doing Pencak Silat moves on it**

'**Everything to prove nothing in my way' Natalie then comes swinging on a vine into the two of them hitting the outhouse confessional out house where Stacy falls out with her skirt and leggings off with a roll of toilet paper**

'**I'll get there one day' It zooms into the kitchen window where a shadow of Chef Sisay is and then his normal self shows inside making some stew where he looks over at a tied up Ian, Marley, and Ferb look at each other scared**

'**I wanna be…' It zooms to the other kitchen counter where Digger is arm wrestling Max and Aelita and Jeremy are reading in the background and digger loses**

'**Famous…' It goes outside where shows Amy and Sinead staring lovingly**

'**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na' It zooms out to show that the two girls were staring at a shirtless William staring in two mirrors smiling.**

'**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous' It shows Millicent on the dock kicking a flaming Volleyball in the air but then stops trying to put out her shoe on fire going way up in the air turning into the moon**

'**Whistling' The theme ends with Ulrich and Yumi together and Sissi comes up between them and puts her hands on their shoulders making Ulrich and Yumi uncofortable, and the whole cast is sitting in a circle around the campfire to the right of Ulrich is Amy, to the right of here is Natalie, and to the right of Natalie is Dan, between Dan and Natalie is Ways standing behind them, next to Dan is Ian, next to Ian is Stanford, next to Stanford is Marley, next to Marley is Sinead, next to Sinead is Digger, Next to Digger is Jeremy, next to Jeremy is Millicent, next to Millicent is Emily, next to Emily is Max, next to Max is Aelita, next to Aelita is William, next to William is Odd, next to Odd is Isabella, next to Isabella is Candace, next to Candace is Phineas, next to Phineas is Ferb, next to Ferb is Stacy, next to Stacy is Jeremy, and next to Jeremy is an uncomfortable Yumi. The scene goes up to show the full cast and above them is a wooden sign that says Totally Fictional Island in glowing yellow letters.**

"Well then, here come our first 2 campers." Ways had said looking out to see a boat with two children with brown hair arguing.

"Come on Amy lighten up the clue hunt is over now," The boy had moaned.

"No Dan there's so much more to it than that," the girl had replied

"I signed you up on this show so you could lighten up a little not complain," Dan had replied.

"Oh look it's everybody's favorite little clue hunters and the official winners of the 39 clues as if it wasn't obvious they weren't gonna lose Dan and Amy Cahill!" I had said as their boat stopped at the dock of shame and the two siblings stepped off their cruise boat. "Dan, my man!" I had said hi-fiving him.

"Wait so were staying here at this dump?" Dan had asked with glee.

"That's right Dan you'll be competing here for 8 weeks," I had responded happily.

"That's so cool!" Dan had exclaimed jumping up with excitement.

Amy inhaled, "THIS IS NOT OK YOU EXPECT ME STAY AT THIS HELL HOLE NO WAY! ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT IT!" She has screamed at me red and huffing and puffing with anger.

"Calm down Amy you can leave if you want," I said but then their boat started going away getting smaller and smaller over the horizon. I had looked with my hand over my eyes, "But it looks like your boat just left, so you're stuck here." She steamed and stormed over to the end of the dock.

"Come on Amy it could be fun," Dan had said picking up their luggage and trying to comfort his sister.

"Anywho…" I say looking around trying to change the subject and then look over to see the next boat coming in."Oh and hear come out next contestants!"

The camera then went to the two British children one in a nice white suit and girl in a purple dress were on their boat sitting on a little table with an umbrella sitting there sipping tea. The boy had decided to speak "Care to win this silly competition, wouldn't you say Natalie?"

The girl responded "Ah yes Ian I would say it's time to win such a silly endeavor."

I sighed then put on "You heard it right here folks we have the snooty and deadly adversaries in the 39 clues who finally agreed to team up with Amy, Dan, and the others in the end. They will Slither their way into their hearts the Cobras!" Dan and Amy laughed hysterically, when an intern ran in and handed Ways a card, "I mean Kabras!" I said giving a cheesy smile as their boat stopped and Ian and Natalie stepped out.

"Ah, charming good thing Lucian spies had already warned us about such an island, right Natalie?" Ian had asked his younger sister.

"Oh most certainly, imagine how foolish we would've looked if we were surprised by such a place?" Natalie had said snidely making Amy steam.

"Ugh please, can you guys please get over it you lost!" Dan had said in an angry tone.

"Alright guys, save the drama for later, you haven't even found out your teams yet you can't possibly be doing it now only a little drama." Ways had said. The four sighed and stood waiting. "Besides we still have one more of your 39 friends to introduce." With that another boat pulled up on the dock and out popped none other than Sinead Starling.

"Hello Ways," Sinead had said.

"Hi Sinead how are you?" Ways had asked her.

"Oh fine, I'm so excited to get in the competition I'm ready to win this thing," Sinead had told me.

"You'll try to win you mean," Ways had said correcting her, "And you've got these freaks," I pointed at the Cahills and Kabras.

"Hey!" they all had screamed at me.

Ignoring them I continued, "And nineteen other losers."

Sinead smirked. "That's fine, and Ways I'm sure they're not all freaks and losers." With that she grabbed her luggage and went the others.

"Ya… Right," Ways had said "Anyways look out there here comes another boat!" I said pointing off into the distance. The camera then moved to another boat. On that boat were four kids one an Asian boy in a basketball uniform, another being a boy wearing a shirt reading 'STAR TREK: IT'S JUST A PHASE' with some weird little gun on it, then there's another girl in some pretty fashionable clothing and a fauve scarf to top it off, and finally an Asian girl that was smaller than the rest of them and was in a blue striped shirt but instead of luggage she had a simple brief case. The Asian boy and the fashionable girl were holding hands looking over the railing of the boat.

Ways had then continued "Let's begin with the Asian boy over there a.k.a. Stanford Wong. He loves his Grandma Yin-Yin, is very sporty and could be very useful in challenges and is by far the most popular guy in his school," The camera moved to Stanford who flashed a smile at the camera, "Then there's Ms. Fashionable herself, Emily Ebers, she has divorced parents, and has written in her letters to her dad about her Aunt Flow…" The camera moved to Emily who looked red with embarrassment.

"Hey it never got sent I just keep it as a diary now!" Emily had shouted from the boat. "Which you really shouldn't have access to!"

"Hollywood baby, oh and tell Alice I said hi!" Ways had shouted back.

Stanford looked confused and awkward because of the Ways was talking about his girlfriend this way with such confidence, "Um… how does he know all that?"  
"Hollywood!" Ways had shouted back, "Let's move on, we've also got Star Trek boy over there Marley Sandelski, who may have been a zero but immediately turned into a hero for all nerds and made a few friends along the way." The camera moved to Marley who just nodded "And lastly Millicent Min she is a child genius who used to have very few friends and now has some best friends all around her and even got pretty good at volleyball." The camera moved to Millicent who was reading a book and looked up her mouth curved upward in a little smile.

The boat stopped at the dock and the four teens came out of the boat and walked straight past Ways, where he just sighed and moved on to the next boat that was approaching. The 4 contestants that had just arrived widened their eyes in shock after seeing who was on the boat. He climbed out and had an evil grin on his face as glared at Marley, Stanford, Millicent and Emily. "Hey Ways, what's up?" He ad said.

"Ya nice try digger but I read your profile and don't like you that much." I had said. "I didn't want you on this show but the producers made me because they thought you would add some drama to the mix." I then smiled "You better live up to that expectation."

"Well I promise I will" Digger said reaching for my hand to shake it but I swipe my hand away.

"Don't push it Ronster." I had said glaring at him as he walked away.

"Anyways next up is everyone's favorite Batman fan and the best member of the A.V. Club at Rancho Rosetta." Marley begins to protest. "And one of the campers thought she was a boy at first give it up for Max!" Marley ran up to her boat and was excited to see her.

"Hey Max!" He had said excitedly to see this friend, "I didn't know you signed up for the show."

Max replied "Well ya, Marley I signed up for the show cuz I'd love a 100 grand, I could use it to help the school and to get some new batman gear."

Stanford responded "I think all of us from Rancho Rosetta came to help the school with some portion of the money,"

Max shrugged "Oh well with the 5 of us I'm sure one of us is gonna win some for Rancho Rosetta right?"

Marley, Millicent, Stanford, and Emily all were excited and shouted "RIGHT!"

"Hey what about me?" Digger had asked and the other 5 Rancho Rosetta kids laughed. "What's so funny?"

Millicent smiled "Please, Digger everybody knows you're not going to use any of the prize for anything but yourself."

"Watch it nerdling," Digger responded clenching his fist.

"Back off Digger!" Stanford said stepping in front of Millicent making Emily smile.

"How come he doesn't silence their drama?" Dan asks but Ways simply shushes him by putting a finger over his lip.

Max continued, "Well as for me other than helping the school I'm also gonna use some of the money to buy a bunch of batman gear, anybody else here like batman?"

Dan got excited and shouted "I do!" and they hi-fived.

"When are those virtual has-beens gonna get here?" Ways had asked and with their boat had finally appeared. "And here we have the Lyoko Warriors whatever that means? First we have Ulrich that German brunet who is sly, suave, and super cool dude," the camera goes to Ulrich who nods, "Now we have Jeremy Belpois this computer geek doesn't do much fighting but will take risks if his friends are in danger he also says 'fighting happens to be your job and programming happens to be his, he said it was simple not easy" the camera moves to Jeremy looks up from his computer but quickly went back to typing "Then we have Yumi Ishiyama don't call this girl Chinese cuz she is Japanese and will make you regret it, either way this girl is the oldest of the group and is quiet the dancer," the camera moves to Yumi who smiles at the screen, "Odd Dellarobia this happy go lucky boy has a bombastic attitude but super smelly feet, he flirts with a ton of girls, has a humongous appetitie, and has his 'little diggity dog' kiwi," the camera moves to Odd then smiles and gives 2 thumbs up "And lastly Aelita Stones she is one of the most debated people on the show love triangle wise, and the heart and soul of Kadic Academy." The camera moves to Aelita smiles and waves. The boat stopped Jeremy put his laptop in his laptop bag and walked out of the boat.

"Hey Ways what's up?" Odd had asked.

"Odd my man what's up?" I said giving him props.

"Oh so you like pointy purple head but you don't like me?" Digger had complained.

Ways replied "Yes because Odd is awesome and you suck!"

"Better watch it carrot top or I'll make sure that you do." Ulrich had said.

"What makes you so sure that you can take me down?" Digger had asked.

"I know Pencak Silat, and so does she," Ulrich had said pointing at Yumi, "So if you lay a finger on Odd then I will make sure you live to forget it." Digger growled and backed off and the Lyoko warriors joined the others.

With that the next boat appeared and on it was a pale dark haired boy in an open brown jacket with a black shirt in the open part the Lyoko Warriors glared especially Ulrich. Ways continued, "Meet William he was super cocky and managed to become a slave to an evil computer virus, he flirts with Yumi and gets on Ulrich's last nerves," William smirked. When the boat stopped he went right next to Yumi.

Ulrich noticed and grabbed Yumi's arm and pulled her towards him. William noticed this and pulled toward him and this became more and more until Yumi stopped and yelled "STOP! I'm gonna go sit next to someone who will stay cool." She said walking between Aelita and Odd making all the girls cheer and William and Ulrich glare at each other and then looked away crossing their arms.

"Oh and look here comes another person joining the group of people I don't like, Digger and William you have someone else to join your group introducing Sissi Delmas!"

A boat came down to the dock and stopped and out came a girl with black hair wearing a pink shirt and skinny jeans. "Hello everybody I'm ready to be a star!" Sissi had exclaimed in her annoying voice.

"Ya… sure…" Ways had said looking at her strangely as she took her 4 bags to the others.

"Ways where is the 5 star resort?" Sissi had asked.

"Ya I lied about the resort, you'll be staying at this crappy summer camp instead! Isn't that great?" Ways had asked her.

"No it is not great you'll be in big trouble when I tell my daddy about this!" She had threatened.

"Newsflash Sissi were not at Kadic anymore Principal Delmas has no power here!" Aelita had said laughing, everybody else had also laughed at her ignorance making Sissi's cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Any who all our Kadic Academy students have got here," Ways had said.

"What!" Sissi had steamed, " What about Nicholas and Herb?"

"What you mean stupid voice and pizza face?" Ways had asked.

"Yes" Sissi had said.

"Saw their videos I hated stupid voice but I liked Pizza face despite the fact he's like that but the producers said they both would be bad for ratings," Ways had exclaimed.

"NO! But they were going to 'share' their prize with me if they won!" Sissi had steamed. Ways had pushed her away.

"Anyways we have the final group coming in and I think that most of the viewers at home are really gonna like them." Ways had exclaimed. At that came a boat with six people on it a boy with red hair a striped hair and shorts looking at blue prints for a big machine with a boy with green hair and purple paints pulled up above his waist, behind them was a girl with black hair and a pink dress was staring at them, and then over at the other side of the boat is a girl with a long neck with red hair and a white skirt with a blond haired boy in a green short sleeve jacket and finally a darker skinned girl in a blue outfit topped off with a blue bow is sitting at a table with an umbrella texting.

The boy in the striped shirt had spoken. "Hey Ferb I know what were gonna do today," the boy had said to the green haired boy who shrugged, "Were gonna win a game show called Totally Fictional Island!"

"Oh Phineas I just know we're going to win," the pink dressed girl had said then caught herself, "I mean you're going to win."

"Oh no Isabella, don't count yourself out yet," Phineas had reassured her. "You can still win."

"Well I'm just glad that I don't have to bust you cuz everyone will see on natural television," The long hair girl had said.

"Well come on Candace you said it yourself it's a great opportunity and to get more well known." Phineas had said.

"Well true, but I'm glad to be going to an island with Jeremy," Candace had said cuddling with the blond haired boy.

"Ya I just hope you don't forget about Stacey" he said looking back at the girl who was texting at the table.

"Oh no, your fine," Stacey had said returning to her phone.

"First off we start with Phineas and Ferb they are the inventive twin step brothers who live out their summers creating inventions like roller coasters, robot dogs, haunted houses, and more" Ways had said as the camera moved to show Phineas and Ferb looking at blueprints, "Then we have Isabella the girl who lives across the street and has been with Phineas and Ferb on most of their adventures," the camera moved to Isabella who stood there blushing and waves, "Then we have Candace who tries to bust her brothers whenever they're doing their awesome stuff," The Camera moves to Candace who gives a sort of movie star smile, "also Jeremy Candace's boyfriend who thinks that her brothers are pretty cool," Jeremy smiles and points like a cool guy, "And finally we have Stacy who is Candace's sidekick and trusty friend who thinks she over reacts when her brothers invent things." The camera moves to Stacey who steams.

"I AM NOT CANDACE'S SIDEKICK!" She had yelled.

Their boat stopped at the dock and Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Jeremy, and Stacy come out. "Ladies and gentlemen we have our contestants for Totally Fictional Island!" Ways had exclaimed and all the campers cheered, "Now I am your host Ways but you can call me Wezi (Ways-e) cuz it's easier to say (And type) in a sentence.

"Phineas said sweet I'm sure I'm gonna make a ton of new friends here," Phineas had said happily.

"Were not here to make friends triangle head," Digger had said, "Were here to win not make friends."

"And who said we can't do both at the same time?" Max had asked defending Phineas.

"Well I agree with carrot top here were here to win and not make friends with the likes of any of you." Sissi had said snootily.

"Any who let's take the cast photo here on the dock." Wezi had said.

"Ooooo I simply adore photos," Emily and Sissi had gawked together.

"Well everybody stand on the dock then," Wezi had said, "Alright everybody say Wawanakwa!"

"WAWANAKWA!" The campers yelled through their teeth while smiling as Wezi clicked the camera.

"Oh whoops sorry everyone I left the lens cap on," Wezi had said apologetically while taking off the lens cap off his camera while the dock was slightly creaking, "Ok everybody ready say Wawanakwa!"

"WAWANAKWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they had said but the dock had collapsed causing everyone to fall in the water. Which Wezi had taken pictures of.

Wezi thought it was hysterical, "Ok everybody meet in the campfire pit in ten"

**10 MINUTES LATER AT THE CAMPFIRE PIT**

Wezi had started, "This is Camp Wawankwa, your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you are your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" Jeremy smiled at Digger who held a fist up to him to warn him. "The camper who manages to stay on Totally Fictional Island the longest will win $100,000 dollars!"

"Hey Wilkins can I get a cabin that has a lakeside view since I'm the prettiest," Sissi had asked Wezi sweetly.

"That's not true, that's not really how it works here, and it's Wezi." Wezi had said annoyed making Sissi pout.

Wezi sighed then took out a paper, "Here's the deal, were gonna divide you into 2 teams, when I call your name go stand over there." Wezi had pointed. "Dan," The camera moved to Dan who gave a toothy grin and walked over to where I pointed, "Natalie," The camera moved to her and she smirked, "Stanford," he slyly pointed at Wezi, "Millicent" Millicent smiled, "Digger," Digger looked unamused while crossing his arms, "Max," Max pumped her fist, "Ulrich," Ulrich's lip slightly curled upward to show a bit of happiness, "Aelita," Aelita waved at her team as she walked over, "William," William looked a little disappointed, "Isabella," She gave did a little curtsey with her skirt and walked over, "Ferb," he just walked over, "And finally we have Stacy." She smiled and walked over to her team. Wezi then had a green rolled up sheet who he threw to Digger, "From this moment on you are the 'Screaming Gophers'"

"Ya I'm a gopher!" Dan laughed excitedly.

"Gophers exert 18,000 pounds of pressure with their bite," Ferb had said in his British accent which shocked everyone except Phineas, Isabella, Candace, Stacy Jeremy, and Wezi.

Natalie went over to Ferb, "You know British Accents are pretty hot," she then made Ferb blush a little.

"Sister please! This fool can't possibly be a true English person!" Ian had said witnessing the absurdity of his sisters flirting.

Ferb lifted a finger to say something but Phineas responded instead, "Actually no Ferb was born and raised in England until about the age of 5 when my mother and his father got married and moved in with us,"

"Well what a terrible decision of him to move to America rather than have you come to Britian." Ian had said in disgust making Ferb angry.

"Come on Ian play nice you don't even know these people yet!" Natalie had protested.

"You're right silly me it's actually a good thing your father came to America," Ian had said calming Ferb down, "Because who would want you, Phineas, and Candace tainting and making a mockery of the streets of Great Brittan?" This pissed off Candace, Phineas, and Ferb now.

"Anywho I haven't established the other team yet," Wezi had said annoyed.

"Well isn't it obvious that it's everyone who hasn't been called yet." Candace had asked brushing off Ian's insult for now.

"Anyways the rest of you over here," Wezi had said pointing at the opposite side of the campfire pit, "Amy," Amy still looking unamused about things walked over, "Ian," Ian glared at Amy as he walked over, "Sinead," excitedly ran over, "Marley," Marley who was now in a new t-shirt that said 'boldly been there boldly done that' awkwardly smiled and walked over to his team, "Emily," she frowned realizing she's not on a team with Stanford, "Jeremy" Jeremy looked up from his book and walked over to them, "Yumi," Yumi smiled and walked over, "Odd," Odd gave a big toothy grin and ran over, "Sissi," She growled and walked over to her team, "Phineas," Phineas excitedly ran to his team, "Candace," Candace walked over, "And Jeremy" Jeremy smiled and walked to his team. I had a red rolled up sheet that I threw to Marley who caught it, "You guys are now known as the killer bass."

"That's awesome just awesome," Marley says unenthusiastically.

"You and your team will be on camera at all times." Said Wezi.

**Confessional Cam.**

**ZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"**You can also come here to the confessional cam where you can tell the audience how your feeling or just get something off your chest."said Wezi.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"**I'm gonna wipe the floor with the competition," Digger says.**

****

"**I'm kinda scared…" Millicent shakes**

****

"**I gotta find a way to get closer to Ulrich," Sissi said/**

****

" " **Ferb shrugged**

****

"**I don't know what to say except this is gonna be something I'll regret doing," Stacy sighed.**

****

"**Why did you make me do this Odd?" Jeremy shouts.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT**

"**Well then-" Dan says**

****

"**It looks -" Phineas says**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"**Like it's-" Odd says**

**ZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT**

"**Time for-" Ulrich says**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**The confessionals then divide into 4 corners and the four of them exclaim "ANOTHER ADVETURE!"**

****

"**Oh good a toilet," Sissi had said while unbuttoning her pants, the camera then went above her waist so we don't see anything, she then sat on the toilet and took out a magazine and started reading while doing her business.**

****

**End Confessional.**

Standing in front of the two cabins was Wezi who continued explaining things "Alright so here are the cabins, Gophers get the east cabin and Bass get the west."

The scene then transitions to inside the mess hall where everyone is lined up and a black man with an afro with a tiny chef's hat on top of it in a an apron and a simple black shirt and blue jeans under it, "Hey everybody I'm Chef Sisay and I'll be your server here on Totally Fictional, now I'll serve it 3 times a day and you'll eat it 3 times a day, Wezi said my cooking would be great for this show so ya enjoy," Chef Sisay had said.

Millicent speaks up "Um excuse me Chef Sisay?"

"Yes?" He responds.

"Does this have all the 5 major food groups," she responds

"Well… I don't-" he responds but is cut off

"Well ya cuz I get really bad stomach aches if I don't get all 5 food groups in a day," Candace chimes in.

"Well… I"

"Chef I'm pretty sure mine just moved." Aelita called out.

"Well I'm not sure about-"

"Well looks like Chef Sisay is quite the Sissy ey- Marley," Stanford mocks.

"THAT'S IT!" Chef Sisay screams, "I try to be nice to you guys but no! You guys can just sit down and shut up because I'm taking control now!"

Wezi then walked in, "Glad your acquainting yourself with the campers Alador" but Wezi's friend had just growled at him.

"Hey Wezi can we order a Pizza?" Jeremy had asked but a butcher knife had come hurling right above his head. "Never mind slop is good."

"Jeremy are you ok?" Candace asked worry in her voice.

"Just fine Candace," Jeremy said putting a reassuring hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Any who, your first challenge will be in one hour," Wezi had said turning around to leave.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Asked Isabella.

"Whatever it is I can take it!" Odd had said but then saw that Isabella wasn't reassured, "Plus it's our first challenge how bad could it be?"

The camera then transitioned to a little area of land where everyone was in their swimsuits. The camera zoomed out more and more to show a cliff. "Crap!" Odd had exclaimed.

"Still having a bit of that bad luck aren't you Odd?" Ulrich had said passed by patting him on the back as he walked to his team.

_**AND BOOM! There's the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and tell me if I should do more!**_


	2. Episode 2

**Totally Fictional Island **

**Chapter 2: Not So Happy Campers part 2**

_**Ok so ya I know I said I would be doing a chapter of each fanfic before going back to this one but I've been having my own issues with the others so I decided to come back to this one so yay to you guys who read this fanfiction! Oh and thank you to the girl who told me that there are 2 Jeremies on one team I didn't notice and I'm gonna make it easier for everyone.**_

"Alright campers so for the first part of todays challenge is to jump off this 1,000 foot cliff into the safe zone," Wezi had said to the frightened campers, "Those of you who don't make it into the safe zone… well I hope you're a fast swimmer."

"Um… excuse me Wezi?" Amy had asked.

"Yes Amy?" Wezi had responded.

"What if we refuse to jump?" She had asked.

"Oh, well if you don't jump you'll have to wear this chicken hat and suffer the heat from you're team because the winners get an advantage in the next challenge." Wezi had said. "The team that has the most jumpers wins the advantage so good luck guys! First up we have the gophers."

"Are you kidding me?" Dan asks triumphantly holding his hands on his hips, "I used to do stuff like this all the time for a bunch of stupid clues and now I get to do it for a hundred grand?" he takes a running start and jumps off the cliff screaming, "!" and lands in the safe zone, "See guys? Nothing to it."

Natalie Kabra smirked, "Well if Cahill can do it so can I!" She said jumping off the cliff into the safe zone.

Stanford looked a little scared but then smiled. "Time to prove I'm worth it for the team!" He yelled triumphantly as he jumped off did a summersault and landed in the safe zone.

Millicent looked scared. "No way," Millicent had shuddered, "There is no way I'm going to do this!"

Ulrich walked up to her. "Millicent is it?" He had asked and she nodded, "Would it help if I took the leap with you?" She thought for a second and nodded as she reached for Ulrich's hand as they leapt into the safe zone together. Yumi smiled down at them but Sissi just glared down at Millicent.

**Confessional **

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT T***

**Ulrich: It's a good thing to help out your fellow team mates.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT T***

**Yumi: It was so sweet of Ulrich to help out Millicent like that! It just proves how nice, caring, and smart he is. She smiles at the camera lovingly then realizes how she looks and puts on a straight face. Not that I would care or anything.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Sissi: WHO DOES THAT MILLICENT THINK SHE IS FAKINGTHE FACT THAT SHE CAN'T DO IT UNTILL ULRICH COMES ALONG THE NERVE OF HER!**

**End confessional.**

Digger shrugged and did a dive down into the safe zone.\

Max was thinking for a little while and then sighed, "What would Batman do?" She smiles and takes the plunge into the safe zone.

Aelita is shaking. "There's no way I can do this," she had said.

"Come on you can do it Aelita," Isabella had said encouragingly but she still shakes her head from side to side.

"Well Aelita?" Wezi had asked. "What's it gonna be? Not take the jump and risk it for your team or stay safe and sound up here?"

"Wezi this isn't fair, Aelita has terrible memories of falling in the water like this." Odd had said trying to comfort Aelita.

"Is this true?" Wezi had asked.

Aelita was shaking and camera affects had made the screen flash and show in the ice sector of lyoko where William had used super smoke and made Aelita fall down into the digital sea. Ulrich rode over on the overbike and shouted "NO!"

Jeremy had looked at the super computer in shock.

Back on Lyoko William was standing there smirking as a blue ball of light arose out of the virtual water. He then shouted "VICTORY!"

The flashback ended and Aelita was still shaking.

"Fine then," Wezi had said putting a chiken hat on Aelita's pink haired head, "You can head down on that escalator down there."

"I'm sorry everyone I'll try and make it up for you guys somehow," she said heading down the escalator.

William looked guiltily down at Aelita and then sighed jumping off the cliff because he wasn't paying attention he had landed outside the safe zone where a shark started at him. He then put his hand out of impulse and then the shark had come up with the eye of XANA in his eye. William was shocked but jumped on the shark and it brought him back to shore. Jeremy looked down at him suspiciously.

**Confessional**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT ***

**William: Yes that was me you saw in Aelita's flashback but I didn't mean it I was being controlled by XANA! Do I feel guilty? YES! As for the shark, I didn't want this to be known but yes I still have a piece of XANA inside me and I think Jeremy may be on to me…**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T***

**End Confessional**

Isabella was smiling, "This'll be easy I've already gotten my fireside girl diving patch," her smile then faded, "It's just a much bigger dive…" She shakes away the fear and takes the dive down into the safe zone.

Ferb shrugged and followed suit and did a bunch of fancy flips and other tricks and landed in the water.

Stacy sighs and jumps into the safe zone.

"Alright so for the gophers we have 10 who made it into the safe zone and 1 chicken and 1 who landed outside of the safe zone," Wezi had said and then smiled, "Can the Bass follow suit and win the challenge?"

Amy looked down and decided not to, "I can't do it!" She cried.

"Here's your chicken hat," Wezi had said handing her the hat as she walked towards the escalator.

Ian smiled and jumped off the cliff into the safe zone.

Sinead had smirked. "For Ned and Ted!" She yelled as she jumped off the cliff into the safe zone.

Marley looked down, "What would Captain Kirk do?" He asked and smiled as he jumped off into the safe zone.

Emily looked down at the water and thought to herself a second. She realized that the chicken hat would look very unfashionable ion her head and then decided to jump right in the middle of the safe zone.

"This is crazy but if I don't jump my team will lose," Jeremy sighed, "I liked being on the side lines so much better than this," he sighed as he jumped off the cliff screaming like a little girl into the safe zone.

Yumi smiled and jumped off the cliff doing a twist in the air jumping into the safe zone like a drill.

Odd smirked took a running start and began to yell "BANZAI!" as he was falling straight into the safe zone.

Sissi was looking down, "There is no way I'm jumping I'll get my hair wet and that will not look too good on T.V."

"Oh your jumping," Candace had said in anger at her.

"Says who?" Sissi asks challenging Candace to see if she'd take action.

"Says Me!" Candace says grabbing Sissi and lifting her above the water dropping her and she lands in the safe zone.

"Ugh! My hair!" Sissi had yelled.

"Hey at least I threw you into the safe zone right!" Candace says. "Let's just hope I can make it myself."

"You've got this Candace!" Jeremy J. encouraged her.

She jumped and landed in the safe zone.

"And then there was one, Jeremy if you make it in the safe zone then you give your team the advantage, or if you decide not to jump or don't make it in the safe zone your team get's tied giving both teams no advantage and if you lose you'll probably get eliminated." Wezi says.

"Thanks Wezi but I'll take the dive." Jeremy says.

**Confessional**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT***

**Wezi: I think the Bass may win this first part of the challenge.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT* **

**Odd: Dude has gotta make it!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Candace: I'm a little scared, I don't want Jeremy to die up there.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT***

**Digger: Kid's too scrawny there's no way he'll make it.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

**Dan who is petting a skunk: While I was underwater I found this Skunk that was floating by it looked like it was about to die but I nursed it back to health back on the shore. I'll name it Chester.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT T***

**End Confessional**

Jeremy smiled and took a dive down down down into the water and made a victory for his team.

The bass cheered "YAY JEREMY!" as most of the gophers sighed.

**10 minutes later in front of the cabins.**

"Alright people so for the next part of the challenge you'll be building hot tubs." Wezi had said. "The team that makes the best hot tub wins avoids elimination for the night and get's an awesome hot tub party after the elimination ceremony."

"And for the losers?" Digger asks.

"The losing team will chose someone to send home-" Wezi was saying but then his phone rang to break away instrumental.

Yumi smiled. "Subdigitals nice"

Wezi put his thumbs up as he was listening intently to the person on the phone. He hung up after a minute and said, "Ok my bosses think that instead of one camper being eliminated on the losing team, it should be two!"

"What but that's not fair!" Sissi protested.

"Well in that case you better not lose!" Wezi responded.

Jeremy B. asks "What about the advantage we won?"

"Ah, yes" Wezi remembered, "The bass will be able to open their supplies with their hands as for the gophers you will be forced to open your supply crates with anything else,"

"Perfect…" Stacy had sighed.

"So have at it I'll be back in 30 minutes to decide the winning hot tub." Wezi had said walking away.

"Alright Bass let's move, move, move!" Amy had yelled getting all the Bass to run.

Sissi stopped, "Who died and made you captain?"

"I don't see anyone objecting so get to work Delmas!" Amy yelled and Sissi had ran off.

The gophers were doing much better as Ulrich kicked open one of the boxes as digger simply glared at the box and it fell open, Millicent simply "uses her head", Dan let's his skunk tear open the box, and the rest of the team except for Ferb who is sitting at a table writing out blue prints pulls a rope with their teeth connected to the box to open the box.

Ferb hands Millicent and Aelita blueprints and they smile. The 3 of them are giving orders and the team is following in suit as Digger, Stanford, and Dan do a lot of the heavy lifting as Ulrich, Isabella and Natalie hold the wood in place for either Natalie, Max, or William to hammer in the nails that are held by Isabella and Stacy.

Over all the gophers were working like a well oiled machine and and even with the advantage the bass weren't doing so well.

Amy was giving orders but she finally said, "You know what me giving you guys orders isn't really working out do you guys wanna try something?" she asked.

Sinead smiled, "No Amy your doing great! Just. keep telling us what to do." She said that but got glares from the rest of the team.

So Amy decided to back off as the rest of the team started arguing while Phineas was drawing out blue prints in the mud. Finally at 28 elledminutes in Phineas decides to present his idea. "Guys!" He yelled and the rest of the group looked at him "Look at these blue prints I wrote out I think we can do this!"

"Are you sure we have time?" Candace had asked.

"I don't know but I trust my team enough to know that we can do this right." He said smiling.

"Let's get Amy to tell us what to do!" Sinead had shouted.

"Alright so first we need to get the base going and-" She said but was interrupted by Wezi who had returned.

"TIMES UP!" He yelled. "First since I'm interested to see what the Gophers came up with having the disadvantage and all," He came over to see a hot tub with magic bubbles, corn dog dispenser, and 8 cup holders. "Cup holders? Nice!" The Screaming Gophers cheered. "And now for the bass," he said walking over to their team where he found nothing, "Where's your hot tub?"

"Well it's obvious we don't have one considering that I'm on a team with a bunch of stupid Americans!" Ian had said .

Everyone except Yumi and Jeremy had glared at them.

"Oh and Jeremy if you're so… smart you should've figured something out obviously making you a fake." Ian had remarked. Jeremy had then glared at him to.

"Ian stop…" Natalie had said.

"Oh please sister I'm not done, and as for you!" he said pointing at Yumi, "You're Chinese aren't you supposed to be super smart?"He asked.

"I AM JAPANESE!" Yumi had said clenching her fists, but Odd and Jeremy restrained her.

**Confessionals**

**Digger: If you think for a second that I really liked teaming up with those wannabes your wrong!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Stanford: Wow our team did really great today all thanks to Ferb.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Millicent: It was really nice working with Ferb and Aelita, they had a grip on what was going on and by far the smartest competitors it would be great if we made it to the final 3, or at least the merge.**

***ZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT***

**Ferb: " " shrugs**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Sissi: I can't believe our team lost that means we have to get rid of 2 campers this early in the game the only question is who.**

***ZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT***

**Yumi: Ian better watch his back otherwise he won't know what's coming to him.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

**Ian: What? Everything I said is true.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT* **

**Natalie: Poor Ian has gotten in over his head this time.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT***

**End Confessional**

"Well then will Yumi's fury take a bad turn against Ian, who are the two campers getting voted off and will the Gophers let me join them in their awesome hot tub party? Find out after the break."

**Screen Flashes (Hey I'll do commercials message me if you want me to advertise one of your fanfics)**

Wezi stands at the campfire pit at night where Chef Sisay stands there still a little pissed off. "Alright campers welcome to the first elimination ceremony, this is where your stay here at Camp Wawanakwa is threatened and you may be sent home." He pauses and looks at the scared campers. "These marshmallows represent safety and will be your ticket to the next episode, those who do not receive a marshmallow must walk down the dock of shame and take the boat of losers and you can't come back ever! Now when I call out your name pleas come up and receive a marshmallow."

"Jeremy Johnson, you managed to give your team the advantage this challenge meaning no votes for you." Wezi had said.

Jeremy had walked up to him "Thanks Wezi," he said chewing on the marshmallow.

"Odd you're up next you managed to stick it for the team and jumped but also managed to stay out of your teammates radars." Wezi said to Odd who had taken his Marshmallow with pride.

"Thanks Wezi." He said fist bumping him.

"And then there's Marley who basically has the same scenario as Odd."

Marley awkwardly smiles and shuffles towards the marshmallow podium.

"Jeremy Belpois, Emily Ebers, and Sissi Delmas you also have the same situation as them and no votes for you." Wezi had said presenting them with Marshmallows.

The three of them came up and Emily smiled at Stanford whose team was standing in the background.

"Candace you were great but did not manage to stay out of somebody's radar, you may wanna think twice the next time you drop someone off a thousand foot drop." Wezi had said, "However you are safe and only got one vote."

She smiled and walked over to retrieve her marshmallow from Wezi who smiled at her and motioned towards Jeremy J who was overjoyed by the fact she was safe.

"Now we have only four of you left and two of you are going home." He said looking over Yumi who was a little nervous, Ian who only smirked, and Sinead and Amy who were shuddering. In the back Ulrich and William were listening intently for Yumi to be safe and Natalie who was completely nervous about her brother but she got a reassuring hand on the shoulder from Ferb. "The next marshmallow goes to Yumi, who let her anger get the best of her but only received one vote."

Yumi sighed and went up to collect her marshmallow which made Ulrich and William less tense.

"And now one of you is staying and the other two are going home honestly it's not looking good for any of you cuz each of you were part of almost each campers combination of votes." Wezi said, "now let's see what went wrong. Starting with Amy," the camera moved to a shaking Amy Cahill, "Now Amy you didn't make the jump for your team and also bossed you're group around resulting in arguments," she looked down sad as the camera moved to a still smirking Ian, "Ian you've managed to insult all or your teammates today, and one on the other team, not to mention Candace and Phineas twice today. Do you have any regrets?"

"Absolutely none these people would have to be idiots to get rid of me," Ian had said making almost all his team mates glare.

The camera then finishes with a shaking Sinead, "and Sinead people happened to notice when you told Amy to continue her false leadership," the camera divided into 3 strips one in the middle with Sinead the one on the left Amy and the remaining one Ian. "The final Marshmallow goes to the person who only received 6 votes while the others received 8 each is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Amy." She relaxed a little and the sections containing Ian and Sinead ripped off as her screen widened and she went up to claim her marshmallow.

Ian Kabra looked shocked, "What this can't be possible!"

"I can't say I didn't warn you brother," Natalie replied not so shocked at her brothers elimination.

Sinead sighed, "Ah well I guess it's time for me to head out,"

"Great now the two of you go to the dock of shame now," Wezi had commanded,

Sinead had left but Ian refused, "I will not leave this place! You can't make me go!"

"Ugh come on really? On the first episode? Chef Sisay if you please?" Wezi had responded and his friend in the Chef's hat had come over and gotten the boy and thrown him in the boat of losers.

"I HATE YOU TOTALLY FICTIONAL PAIN IN MY-" He yelled as he was flying but hit his head hard on the boat floor. All the campers went 'oooohhh' in pain realizes how much that hurt.

"You don't need to do that to me Chef I'm going," Sinead had said as she walked over to the boat which then closed behind her and left the island.

**5 Minutes later at the hot tub.**

The gophers were in the hot tub with little 8 oz. plastic cups with a soda of their choice inside.

"Here's to the screaming gophers!" Dan had shouted.

"And our incredible win all thanks to Ferb!" Ulrich said lifting up Ferb above the others who clapped.

"Without him me and Aelita wouldn't have know what to do so thanks Ferb," Millicent said sincerely as Chef Sisay came back with more mugs.

He sighed, "Wezi doesn't pay me enough for this,"

**On the dock of shame**

Alone stood Wezi standing in stripped blue pajama pants and a simple white shirt. "And with that 2 campers are gone leaving only 22 left. Will the Killer Bass win a Challenge? Will Chef Sisay get happy again? And who will be sent home next? Find out next time right here on Totally Fictional Island!"

_**There you guys go another chapter done leave suggestions on challenges and stuff in reviews and tell me what you think of Ian's and Sinead's places.**_

_**Ian Kabra: 24**__**th**__**/23**__**rd**__** place**_

_**Sinead Starling: 24**__**th**__**/23**__**rd**__** place**_


	3. Karting Kaper

**I'm not liking the name Totally Fictional Island anymore if anyone is willing to give an idea for a name change PM me cuz I'd love to hear it. So anyways a new chapter of Totally fictional Island here we go!**

**I do not own Total Drama, Code Lyoko, Any of the involved Lisa Yee books, Phineas and Ferb, or the 39 Clues. Thank you!**

**Totally Fictional Island: Karting Kaper  
**

Once again Wezi stands on the dock of shame. "Last time on Totally Fictional Island. The first challenge was a two parter kicking off the season with a cliff dive and a hot tub building contest. The gophers killed in both challenges and Dan won the cliff dive for the gophers and Ferb also scored the win using his amazing building skills in the hot tub challenge making the perfect blue prints. In the end it was the bass who sent 2 contestants home and interestingly enough it was 2 of the clue hunters and we said farewell to Ian Kabra and Sinead Starling. Will the Bass win this time around? Will they stop squirming over the fact that they lost two teammates? Seriously they've been whining about it since the last challenge. Find out on this exciting episode of TOTALLY FICTIONAL ISLAND!"

**-Theme Song- **

**A Light pops up in the woods**

**Another light pops up in the woods from the top down**

**A camera pops out of a hole with a beaver on top of it**

**Another Camera pops out of a nock in a tree pushing out a squirrel. And A take sign comes out and closes **

'**Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine' the scene zooms through the island and passes Ways trying to call someone on the phone**

'**You guys are on my mind' scene goes off the cliff into the water where it shows Dan swimming underwater where a skunk accidentally falls out of his trunks pocket**

'**You asked me what I wanted to be' Jeremy and Candace float by on a surf board smiling at each other and they look disgusted as the stink from the skunk comes up above the surface of the water**

'**And I think the answers plain to see' an eagle comes and grabs a dead fish floating in the water**

'**I wanna be famous' the eagle drops the fish which lands on Odd who has small animals all around him but they all bite him and he runs away to show Stanford laughing hysterically and Emily looking at him not amused**

'**I wanna live close to the sun' A raft floats on a stream that leads to a waterfall that contains Sissi and Isabella scratching each other and they fall off the waterfall.**

'**Well pack your bags cuz I already won' Shows Ulrich and Yumi on a broken log doing Pencak Silat moves on it**

'**Everything to prove nothing in my way' Natalie then comes swinging on a vine into the two of them hitting the outhouse confessional out house where Stacy falls out with her skirt and leggings off with a roll of toilet paper**

'**I'll get there one day' It zooms into the kitchen window where a shadow of Chef Sisay is and then his normal self shows inside making some stew where he looks over at a tied up Ian, Marley, and Ferb look at each other scared**

'**I wanna be…' It zooms to the other kitchen counter where Digger is arm wrestling Max and Aelita and Jeremy are reading in the background and digger loses**

'**Famous…' It goes outside where shows Amy and Sinead staring lovingly**

'**Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na' It zooms out to show that the two girls were staring at a shirtless William staring in two mirrors smiling.**

'**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous' It shows Millicent on the dock kicking a flaming Volleyball in the air but then stops trying to put out her shoe on fire going way up in the air turning into the moon**

'**Whistling' The theme ends with Ulrich and Yumi together and Sissi comes up between them and puts her hands on their shoulders making Ulrich and Yumi uncofortable, and the whole cast is sitting in a circle around the campfire to the right of Ulrich is Amy, to the right of here is Natalie, and to the right of Natalie is Dan, between Dan and Natalie is Ways standing behind them, next to Dan is Ian, next to Ian is Stanford, next to Stanford is Marley, next to Marley is Sinead, next to Sinead is Digger, Next to Digger is Jeremy, next to Jeremy is Millicent, next to Millicent is Emily, next to Emily is Max, next to Max is Aelita, next to Aelita is William, next to William is Odd, next to Odd is Isabella, next to Isabella is Candace, next to Candace is Phineas, next to Phineas is Ferb, next to Ferb is Stacy, next to Stacy is Jeremy, and next to Jeremy is an uncomfortable Yumi. The scene goes up to show the full cast and above them is a wooden sign that says Totally Fictional Island in glowing yellow letters.**

**Bass Cabin 3 AM:**

Everybody except for Odd, Phineas, and Sissi are awake due to Odd's snoring. Amy is sitting in her bed banging her head on the wall, Emily in pink bunny PJS has decided to talk to Yumi between the top and bottom bunks making friends, Marley is staring at the ceiling from the bunk on top of Odd's with bags under his eyes, Jeremy B. who is under the other Jeremy is face down in his blue PJs covering his head with a pillow, and the other Jeremy is just trying his hardest to sleep. As for Phineas who has his own bunk he has his own manufactured ear plugs and is sleeping soundly, and Sissi well only god knows how she managed to fall asleep..

Amy finally speaks up "THAT'S IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE RACKET?"

Jeremy J. responds sleepily "It's that scrawny Odd, the kid seems sleeps and snores so loudly and doesn't stop till he wakes up."

"But why doesn't the kid stop?" Marley asks annoyed.

"I don't know but somehow Ulrich sleeps through it." Jeremy says, at that point Jeremy B. get's wide eyed "Ulrich he has ear plugs we should go wake him and get some from him!"

At that point everybody get's out of bed and goes running towards the door but Yumi stands in front of the door and they all pile in front of her. "Guys you don't want to wake Ulrich the guy loves his sleep."

"Ya and why do you care so much?" Candace asks.

"He's my friend and I don't want you guys making him angry." Yumi responds triumphantly.

"Ya, but he's on the other team!" Amy yells.

"You ever heard of waking a sleeping bear?" Yumi asks and everyone nods their heads. "That's exactly what'll happen if you wake Ulrich."

At that point a sickly aroma fills the cabin and Emily looks a little green. "God what is that?" Candace asks in horror.

"Did I mention Odd's feet really stink too?" Jeremy J. asks.

"No you didn't." Emily responds ready to throw up.

"Well Ulrich really can't help us with the feet smell." Yumi tells the team.

"Alright fine so what do we do about Odd?" Jeremy J. asks.

"Leave that to me." Yumi says evily. "Marley, Jeremy J., Amy you guys are with me. Emily, Candace, and Jeremy you guys can go back to sleep after were done with him."

***Confessional***

**Odd: I sleep like a baby everybody loves this about me I mean Ulrich sleeps so soundly around me, though he never explained why he has those ear plugs around so often.**

**Yumi: Odd's my friend and all but honestly I just can't stand it anymore.**

**Sissi: Even though Odd has his snoring a girl as beautiful as me needs to get some beauty sleep. Something that skinny crow Yumi will never understand.**

**Phineas: Sure I noticed Odd was snoring that's why I made those earplugs I was too tired to make them for anyone else though.**

**Amy: I swear if that kid snores for one more night he is so… getting off the island!**

**Emily still looking green: That kid needs to do something about his feet!**

***End Confessional***

**Gopher Cabin 3A.M:**

Unlike the Bass cabin everyone was sleeping so soundly, Dan had top bunk and was Sleeping with Stanford on bottom, Natalie had a top bunk and was with Millicent on bottom, Digger had a top bunk with Ulrich on bottom, Max had a top bunk with Aelita on bottom, William had a top bunk with Ferb on bottom, and Stacy has a top bunk with Isabella on the bottom.

**Bass Cabin 3:30 A.M.:**

Odd's bunk has now disappeared from the cabin and everyone looks happy. "Nighty, night everyone!" Yumi says happily.

***Confessional***

**Jeremy J: Something like that, has gotta make her team leader, she's a problem solver and could lead our team to victory.**

**Jeremy B: Ya I expected something like this from Yumi when you know her as well as I do you couldn't have seen anything else coming.**

**Yumi: What moving Odd's bed out into the woods was nothing the shrimp had it coming to him after 3 nights of this.**

**Candace: I kinda wonder how Phineas fell asleep?**

***End Confessional***

**5A.M. At the secret crew camp:**

Wezi sits in a chair snickering. "Haha this is gonna be hilarious!" he says and get's the intercom.

**At normal camp:**

Everyone was sleeping soundly along with Odd in the woods. Everything is peaceful but sadly it's challenge day. The intercom blasts, with Wezi's voice running through the camp "EVERYBODY GET UP NOW AND REPORT TO CHEF SISAY'S HALL IN 5 MINUTES!" at this you hear a high pitched scream from the woods, and groans from the cabins, sure enough in 5 minutes everybody in their normal clothes runs from the cabins and into the mess hall accept for Phineas.

***Confessional***

**Phineas: Did I mention they're really powerful earplugs?**

***End Confessional***

**Bass Cabin:**

Alone sleeps Phineas with his earplugs. He smiles at the dream he's having.

**The mess hall:**

Everybody sits at the mess hall table with their food except for Phineas and Odd. At the gopher table everyone was present. Dan sat at the table poking his paste with a fork, the food grew a mouth with vicious teeth and ate the fork he pushed it away with a frightened expression, Natalie Kabra was simply arguing with Chef Sisay saying something so revolting should not go in the likes of her mouth, Stanford simply has his food away from him not eating anything, Millicent was a little green looking at the food and decided to take a bite anyways she got even more green after this and ran out of the room to throw up, Digger sat there eating the food expressionless as if nothing was weird about it at all, Max was shocked looking at Digger, Ulrich tried adding some salt to his food but it wasn't making it any better, Aelita sat politely eating the food not wanting to anger the chef, William looked at the food and was laughing at how revolting it was, Ferb had done something with the food as he was sitting there happily enjoying it, Stacy was texting unaware anyone was actually eating, and Isabella was taking out a patch that had paste on it and went ahead and ate the food smiling that when she completed it she pinned the patch on herself. As for the Bass Amy was with Natalie complaining about the food, Emily also looked a little green and was indeed ready to throw up when Marley being a good friend lead her out of the room, Jeremy B. had no intention of eating the food he was simply on his laptop working out some programming, Yumi had no choice but to watch this, Sissi was also arguing with Chef Sisay about the food with Amy and Natalie, and Candace and Jeremy were simply feeding each other the food.

Digger stood up smiling "Oh, I'm sorry little fishies, it looks like your missing a couple members of your team."

Yumi got mad at this, "You can rub in the elimination all you want but the Killer Bass are gonna win this!"

Natalie smiled, "Oh, ya then where is my brother and that simpleton trying to win for her brothers?"

Marley walked back in with Emily and Millicent "Trust me two rounds of the game and 2 eliminations and you'll be exactly where we are!"

Digger smirked "Just look at you you're just a bunch of losers, you've got some fatty who pretends to be a princess," Emily ran out of the room at this and Stanford clenched his fists ready to pound Digger but decided to go after Emily Marley wished him good luck as he ran out the door, some Star Trek nerd, some geeky programmer, a stupid little Japanese girl, a little brat, pencil neck and her boyfriend pretty boy!" This left the bass mad, "While look at us we've got me, Mr. Photographic memory, the secret agent herself, El sporto, brainzilla, the power of Batman which is good for something, kung-fu boy, Mrs. Einstein, the guy who has some creepy yet useful past, an inventor, a texter, and a girl scout! Face it you're outnumbered, and you should just kiss any chance of you losers getting to the merge good bye!"

***Confessional***

**Natalie: Even I'm not that underhanded**

**Stanford: Ugh, that jerk made my girlfriend cry! No one makes her cry if we loose I am so sending him home!**

**Max: Wow, I'm good for something gee, thanks Digger.**

**Ulrich: That jerk's going home.**

**Aelita: Friendly competition is one thing, but that's just too far.**

**Millicent: In saying all that really he insulted half our team too, Brainzilla, El sporto, the power of batman, kun-fu boy, and creepy yet useful past. I'd send him home.**

**Digger: I do realize that that's put me on the chopping block for elimination I either have to sabotage someone on our team or make sure those stupid Bass lose again. **

***End confessional***

Emily was out in the woods crying Odd ran past her in his pajamas as she was running outside. Stanford ran behind her, "Emily wait up!"

The girl stopped and smiled as her boyfriend came running behind her. "Stanford, I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came back for you Emily," Stanford replied sweetly.

"I'm sorry I just lost it. Why would he be such a jerk?" She asked sadly crying a little more into his chest.

Stanford comforted her, "He's just a jerk, that's why!"

She looked up from her position "But it was terrible."

"Look listen Emily if Digger isn't smart enough to know how beautiful you are and call you something like that then it's his loss!" She smiled at this and she leaned in towards Standord's face.

But just as they got close enough to kiss Wezi came rolling by on an ATV and grabbed Stanford dragging him along towards the mess hall "We have no time for that it's challenge time!"

**Back at the mess hall:**

Odd ran in and got a plate of food from Chef Sisay's table. He wolfed down the food and everyone stared in shock as he was able to eat the food he even grabbed the plates of everyone who didn't eat and gulped it down. Chef Sisay was speechless "I didn't think that anyone could actually enjoy this slop?"

"That's Odd for you a scrawny walking stomach as usual!" Ulrich said.

Odd looked up from his food and yelled, "I am svelte!"

"Whatever you say, Odd." Yumi said rolling her eyes.

Out of nowhere Stanford was thrown into the mess hall and everyone looked curiously while Digger laughed, hysterically. Ulrich and Millicent went to go check on their teammate.

***Confessional***

**Stanford: I really, hate Wezi, Chef Sisay and this stupid show!**

**Digger: *Still laughing hysterically***

**Millicent: So uncool of Digger to laugh at Stanford like that.**

**Ulrich: I had to check on Stanford that could've been really bad!**

**Candace: Gee, I hope that Stanford kid is ok?**

***End Confessional***

Emily came running in after him and Wezi shortly followed. Emily ran straight for the wounded Stanford and Wezi stood between the two teams tables "Everyone meet up at the beach for today's challenge, hope you brought you're A-game. That means you Killer Bass!"

"What about Stanford?!" Emily asked with shock.

"Oh relax," Stanford said, getting up shocking nearly everyone. "I've still got some spirit left in me I'm ready for the challenge."

***Confessional***

**Emily: I'm not quite sure about Stanford…**

**Sissi: Emily was a little too worried about that Stanford guy, their either in some kind of Alliance or she's routing for the other team, something's up between those two and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.**

**7 o'clock A.M. at the beach:**

All the teams except Phineas stood along the beach where Wezi stood in front of a huge pile of automobile parts."Oh no not another building challenge!" Sissi whines.

Wezi responds angrily, "oh I'm sorry Sissi, you're right we should do a challenge where we see who can design the best clothes, and make the best make-up!"

"Really!" Sissi asks excitedly.

"He's being sarcastic. Genius!" Digger responded harshly.

"Thank you, Digger doing something good for once." Wezi responded happily and then got to work. "Now for this challenge you must build a go-kart that you'll race around the island the team that makes it around the island first wins. And the losers will send someone home and because I'm feeling a bit sorry for the bass I'm throwing in an engine. When the race starts there will be 1 driver and 2 riders." Chef Sisay threw an engine at Jeremy B. who caught it but was weighed down by it.

**Bass side:**

Yumi was busy leading the team, "Alright guys so here's the deal, Phineas you work on blue prints, and Jeremy B. build a 3D model, Me, Marley, Candace, Jeremy J., Emily, Odd, and Sissi will get building as soon as things are ready."

"Wait but where's Phineas?" Candace asks.

"Oh, no!" Yumi yells.

"Don't worry guys I already made a 3D model" Jeremy says, and the bass gather around his laptop. "I think maybe we can make something out of this."

"Alright so all we gotta do is make something out of this." Jeremy J. says.

"Ok, how hard could it be?" Marley asks.

Odd, now in his purple attire "Ya go killer Bass!" Odd yells.

**Gopher's Side:**

Ferb was hard at work with the blue prints,, while Millicent and Aelita were giving him little pointers and the others were watching just like with the hot tub.

Dan had his skunk on his shoulder. Aelita had finally announces "It's complete,"

Everybody even Digger applauds Ferb at his handy works and he takes a bow.

Millicent speaks up, "So here's what we have to do, Digger you'll do all the heavy lifting, Natalie, since you're great with espionage, you'll spy on the other team, Max since you're pretty handy you'll be on the front lines with Ferb, and the rest of you simply help build."

Everyone was working pretty well just like with the hot tub.

**Bass side:**

The bass were working very well together and it was looking pretty good Natalie noticed this as she was hiding in the bushes.

**9:30 A.M. On the beach:**

Wezi walks on the beach "Everybody stop!" at this everybody puts down tools and stuff. "Now you must each pick a driver and 2 more people to add to the fun."

**9:35 Bass side:**

Candace looked at their completed masterpiece and cheered, "Ya who needs Phineas for this stuff!"

Yumi now being the team leader stands next to what appears to be 3 connected silver sidecars each with the killer bass logo on each side begins to speak. "I think Odd, should drive, Marley and Jeremy J. should be on the side to cause some extra destruction."

"Ya-hoo!" Odd yells jumping in the drivers sidecar.

"Cool." Jeremy J. says, and Candace gives him a kiss on the cheek good luck.

"Good luck. Jeremy" Candace says. Meanwhile in the bushes there was a little pint sized Assassin listening to all the action.

**9:40 Gopher side:**

Natalie comes back to the gophers who stand next to a wide 3 seat go-kart one similar to the classic karts in Mario except it's green with the Screaming Gopher logo on the side, "It looks like their having the purple kid, is gonna be their driver, and star trek fan and pretty boy are going to be in the others."

"Alright thanks Natalie," Millicent says. "Now that that's settled I think that William should be our driver, and Ulrich and Digger will be our riders."

Ulrich and William glare at each other "Stay out of my way Ulrich" William says harshly.

"Don't mess up William cuz I promise that you'll be the one who's eliminated being the one to lose for our team." Ulrich says.

"Oh, I'll win this race Ulrich, and then we'll see who's laughing." William responds.

"Perhaps I've made a mistake putting these two together was a mistake." Millicent says.

Ferb replies, "Oh, most definetly." Natalie swooned at hearing his voice again.

Digger motions Dan over to the side, "Hey Dan do you mind if I have your little friend tag along for the race?"

"Oh, what you mean Chester?" Dan asks, the skunk still on his shoulder.

"Ya, Chester the skunk." He replies.

"Sure," he says handing him over to Digger. "Just be gentle with him."

"Oh trust me he'll be perfectly fine in my hands." Digger says grinning evilly.

***Confessional***

**Candace: Do I think we'll win the race? Well with Jeremy there they couldn't possibly loose!**

**Dan: I hope Digger is careful with Chester I don't know how to nurse a skunk back to health.**

**Emily: Oh ya! We sooooo… got this and when we win it'll be bye bye Digger! **

**Digger: I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, and if they don't work I could blame, William for lazy driving, Ulrich for not helping me in the race, Ferb for bad blueprints, Aelita or Millicent for tampering with Ferb's blueprints, or Stanford for tampering with our kart so that his girlfriend's team could win. I've got this!**

**Odd: Game on William, He may wanna win this for the gophers but I wanna win this for me!  
Ulrich: With scrawny Odd as a driver on the other team, even with William as our driver we can still win this!**

**Yumi: Where the heck did Phineas go?! Our kart is good but with what Candace had told me about him we need the extra umph! And with Ferb on the other team, I'm kinda scared. If we lose I'm a candidate for elimination, for leading our team to a loss.**

**Millicent: Digger left, sometime during the building, I wonder what's up?**

***End Confessional***

**10:00 a.m. Dock of Shame:**

The 2 karts stood on the dock of shame, Wezi came out in a flagman's outfit with a checkered flag, and the two karts were reared up and ready to go. "Introducing the first official Totally Fictional go-kart race, we have Odd DellaRobia as a driver for the bass, and his co-drivers Marley Sandelski and Jeremy Johnson for the gophers in their Tri-bass, and in the Gophers we have William Dunbar as driver, and Ulrich Stern, and Digger Ronster as co-drivers!" Wezi yelled.

Candace was mad, "Oh, can you just get on with it?"

"Ugh fine!" Wezi yelled and waved his flag up, and the cars revved up in response, "In 3-2-1-GO!" And like that the 2 cars were off The gophers pulling ahead."

**The race, Gopher's Car:**

"That's it William! We're in the lead!" Digger cried out while Chester was on his lap.

"Well I do have my go-karting club." William said looking over to Digger.

"Ya, terrific pretty boy," Ulrich said dully and then his eyes widened "Pay attention to the road we're about to hit a-" but he was cut off as they hit an eagle that was swooping down to get prey.

**The race, Bass Car:**

"Come on Odd, go faster!" Marley yelled from his side car.

"Ya you can do it Odd!" Jeremy J. yelled. At that they passed the gophers as they appeared to slow down a little.

"Ha! Take that Ulrich and William you're no match for Odd the magnificent!" He yelled behind while making the turn to mountain side of the island.

"That's the spirit Odd!" Jeremy yelled.

Marley laughed, "Ya! Warp speed! Warp speed!"

***Confessional***

**Digger: So the eagle was a minor bother but Wezi isn't the only one to come up with minor bothers.**

**Wezi: Actually it was Chef Sisay who had the Eagle, I've got basically everything else on the track**

***End confessional***

**Gopher Kart:**

After a little bit of time the kart got back to its original speed. "Ah much better" William said.

"It's about time," Ulrich grimly remarked.

"No time for that now!" Digger yelled. "Quick after them!"

"Alright here we go!" William yelled and the car swerved around to the mountain side, where the bass were already half way through to the other side of the island.

"Get in close! I've got something that'll blow them away!" Digger yelled back. But just like that an explosion let out behind them.

"What the heck was that!?" Ulrich yelled.

"My God! Wezi's trying to kill us! Eagles and explosives what's next?!" Digger asked in shock.

***Confessional***

**Wezi: I'm not trying to kill them they're only mild explosives, and that's not all.**

***End confessional***

**Gopher Kart:**

The gophers finally got close to the bass, in fact they were driving along side each other, and that's when Digger, got up pulled the tail of Chester, and threw the skunk into Odd's sidecar. "Drive, Drive, Drive!" He yelled so the stink wouldn't get into their kart and William drove away.

"Was that Dan's skunk?" Ulrich asked in shock.

"Yep, it's nice to use, a stink bomb isn't it?" Digger had asked.

"Dude, nice one!" William said as they turned off to the other beach where I was Oil was all around it.

***Confessional***

**Ulrich: Seriously?**

**William: You've got to be kidding me.**

**Digger: Of all the dirty tricks!**

***End Confessional***

**Bass Kart:**

Odd looked around like nothing was wrong while Jeremy and Marley were coughing in the other side cars.

Odd made the turn and there was the oil, the Gophers were spinning around and around and were shocked to see the bass so soon. Marley then got an idea. "ODD TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES!"

The boy did as he was instructed and the skunk fainted from the stink. "Great idea Marley!" Jeremy shouted. And they got close to the bass again. "Now it's my turn for a great idea. Throw your shoes into their kart!"

Once again Odd did as instructed they made the final turn with the gophers where they were heading to the dock of shame. The Bass winning.

**Waiting at the Dock:**

The two teams were sitting together waiting and then Aelita saw something out in the distance "Look there they are!" She shouted.

Everyone got up and saw the two carts coming together and out above them something was swooping down toward the gopher kart.

"Is that an eagle?" Stanford asked.

"Yes, I do believe it is." Jeremy responded.

"But what's that bird brain gonna do to the other team?" Sissi asked.

"I don't know but Chester's in that kart?!" Dan screamed in horror.

"Who's Chester?" All the Bass asked.

Max responded, "It's his pet skunk."

"Ya and the eagle might eat the skunk!" Dan yelled shocked.

"Don't worry Dan," Aelita put a reassuring hand on the boys shoulder, "I'm sure Digger's got him well protected."

And like that the Bass kart was getting close to the finish and the gophers were having the eagle pecking at their heads. As the Bass was rolling into the finish and something unexpected happened.

**Gopher Kart:**

** "**I will not lose!" Digger yelled having the eagle swoop down on him again but he ducked. He pulled a little button out of his pocket and pressed it.

**Bass Kart:**

The Bass were streaking into the finish when all of a sudden boom! Odd's sidecar exploded and the purple kid was sent screaming into the ocean, and the other two sidecars containing Dan and Marley were sent rolling into the finish and past the finish into the ocean both boys screaming.

**Back at the Dock:**

The gophers came rolling into the finish and everyone except Digger was wide eyed in shock. Wezi looked a bit confused. "And…. The winners… are the Gophers?"

The gophers cheered. But the bass were still shocked. Then Candace realized, "Oh my gosh! Jeremy!" She shouted and ran off, Emily, Millicent, Max, and Stanford followed to fish out Marley. Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Aelita went in the other direction to go find Odd.

***Confessional***

**Digger: Ya, so I made the nerd on the Bass team build me 10 bombs that will make their way through the season. Relax they're only mild explosives.**

**Jeremy: Digger used a bomb and that made the team lose. I feel guilty perhaps, I should've taken the beating instead.**

**Marley: What the heck was that?! One second were about to win the race the next boom and me and Jeremy are sent into the ocean.**

**Sissi: Something fishy's going on here.**

**Ferb: *shrugs his shoulders***

**Yumi: And like that were sent to elimination again, go killer bass!**

***End Confessional*'**

**Otherside of the beach:**

Candace was looking frantically around the water. "Jeremy, Jeremy?!" She yelled.

The rancho rosetta kids were having the same problem with Marley, they couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

The boys then resurfaced on the water and Candace ran over to Jeremy wrapping her arms around the wet boy and giving him kisses.

**Near the Dock of Shame:**

The same happened with Odd and everybody couldn't help but wonder what happened. Either way Odd was in pretty bad shape and needed to go to the nurse's tent.

**Mess hall lunch time:**

Everyone except Odd and Phineas were kindly eating their paste though everyone was sitting far away from Marley and Jeremy J. because of the skunk stink and Dan was happily reunited with Chester. Everyone had had enough excitement for the day that they didn't need to be screamed at by Chef. Wezi walked in. "Alright so I have some news today. First of all the Gophers are in fact the official winners of the challenge, and I'll be seeing the bass for elimination tonight. Second Odd is in pretty bad shape and will need to recover from the explosion until the after the next challenge, we told him about this and he made his vote. Also due to our test audience's thoughts on the first episode they said it was confusing to have 2 Jeremy's on the same team, so Jeremy J. go switch with William " Wezi tells them and Jeremy and William do as they're told. "Also, bass you're not allowed to vote William. Now I'll see you tonight.

At that note Wezi was walking out of the mess hall until Phineas came running in. "Oh, Phineas so nice of you to join us." Wezi had said.

"Thanks Wezi, I'm ready for today's challenge!" He said excitedly.

"Dude you're too late the challenge is over, your team lost, and Odd's in pretty bad shape." Wezi responded.

"Oh…" Phineas said and his team looked really mad at him.

***Confessional***

**Jeremy: Now I feel really bad, Odd's hurt all because of my stupid bombs.**

**Ulrich: Too bad about Odd. But hey I'm finally away from William! But what if he get's too close to Yumi, now that they're on the same team?**

**Millicent: What happened to Odd, was too weird I have to get to the bottom of this something is afoot. **

**Phineas: I can't believe I slept through a challenge.**

**William: Cool I get to be on the Bass which makes me get closer to Yumi, Ulrich might just loose yet!**

**Yumi: We lost the challenge, and now we have William on our team, he's cool and all but Jeremy was a good teammate I hope William is a team player though.**

**Digger: Another challenge won can't say I'm too surprised now, all they need to do is get rid of Ferb's step brother and the game will be too easy!**

**Emily: Normally I would hate eliminating people but this time I know who's going home.**

***End Confessional***

**Elimination ceremony:**

Wezi stood at the podium the bass sat on their stools, Odd's hospital bed was brought out here and he was sleeping trying to regain strength, and Marley sat away from the team sitting in a tree because they said that he stank too much. Wezi spoke. "Alright Bass, a bit surprised to see you here again, I thought for sure you were going to win this one, but hey there's always next time right?" The campers sighed. "Now here I have marshmallows, they represent invicibility, freedom, and the right to win $100,000. Now if you don't receive a marshmallow you must walk the dock of shame board the boat of losers and get out of here, and you can never come back, ever!"

"But we already know all this why are you telling us again?" Candace asked.

"Well Candace, for one William here, ya know the guy who replaced your boyfriend doesn't know and it adds for dramatic affect back home." Wezi replied and Candace shrugged. "The first marshmallow goes to, Amy Cahill." Jeremy threw the marshmallow and Amy caught it.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed.

"The next one goes to Emily Ebers," Emily caught the marshmallow and held it triumphantly.

Wezi pulled out a bullhorn and pointed it towards the tree Marley was in."Marley, you're safe!" Wezi said and then took out a slingshot and the marshmallow was hurled in the direction of tree.

"Jeremy, you've managed to program a marshmallow." Wezi said.

"Come again?" Jeremy asked.

"It means you're safe" Wezi replied throwing a marshmallow to him which he fumbled but managed to catch.

"Sissi, you managed to not even piss off Yumi, so you're safe tonight."

"Well of course Wezi." She said catching the marshmallow.

"William you're free from elimination anyways." Wezi said.

Throwing him the marshmallow he caught it and smiled but frowned when he saw Yumi didn't get hers.

"Now the 3 of you are the only ones who got votes." Wezi said looking at Yumi, Odd, and Phineas. The screen divided into 3 sections. Yumi and Phineas looking nervous and Odd sleeping. "Now the person who only got one vote is…. Yumi"

"Yumi" caught the marshmallow she smiled, and her section of the screen closed leaving Odd's and Phineas's screen.

"The final marshmallow goes to the person who only received 3 votes." Wezi said. The final marshmallow goes to Odd."

Phineas looked down sadly. "I can't say I'm too surprised. Good luck Killer Bass I wish you guys, Ferb, and Isabella the best of luck, and I guess I'll see all of you in the finals." Phineas got up collected his bags and kindly walked to the dock of shame.

***Confessional***

**Phineas: My creativity goes against me for once, aw man… Oh well I hope the bass, Ferb, and Isabella do well.**

**Candace: I can't say I'm not surprised Phineas left. But now we just have to watch and wait to see what happens next. **

**Emily: It's too bad Phineas left he was still useful so now our team is down to 9.**

**Marley: I hope Wezi will give me some tomato juice to get the stink out."**

**Digger: Once again the little fishies fall and this time triangle head took the fall, now who to pick off next?**

***End Confessional***

The remaining Killer Bass other than Odd stood around the campfire roasting their marshmallows, Yumi announces "To the killer bass hopefully we don't find ourselves here again in 3 days!" The team cheered.

**Who voted Who:**

**Yumi was voted for by Sissi**

**Odd was voted for by Candace, Emily, and Phineas**

**Phineas was voted for by Amy, Marley, Jeremy, Yumi, Odd, and William**

**Places: **

**22****nd****: Phineas Flynn**

**23****rd****/24****th****: Ian Kabra/Sinead Starling**

** Alright guys please don't kill me for having Phineas leave especially so early I know how much people love him but he just had to go. But there's this chapter I hoped you enjoyed please review and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Mind, Body, Spirit

**Welcome to Totally Fictional Island episode 4! I think Fanfics are gonna be coming out more frequently now that I've made a schedule for myself that not only balances my studies but my fanfic creation and youtube stuff (I've started making videos that haven't been released). So yay for that on with Episode 4!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the challenge idea, Wezi, and Chef Sisay**

**Episode 4: Mind, Body, Spirit**

**Wezi stood on the dock of shame wearing his usual cheesy grin. "Last time on Totally Fictional Island! We had the teams compete in a Kart building challenge and they raced them. Digger and Dan had a few tricks up their sleeves and Odd gets injured after a mild explosion caused by none other than Digger. Now this has all made a very suspicious Millicent. In the end it came down between Odd and Phineas in the elimination and in the end Phineas was sent packing for sleeping through the challenge. What's gonna happen this time around? Will Jeremy fess up about the bombs he made for Digger? Will Millicent get any closer to finding out what Diggers schemes really are? And will the Killer Bass finally win a challenge? So many questions! Find out the answers right here, right now on Totally Fictional Island!" **

**-Theme Song-**

**A Light pops up in the woods**

**Another light pops up in the woods from the top down**

**A camera pops out of a hole with a beaver on top of it**

**Another Camera pops out of a nock in a tree pushing out a squirrel. And A take sign comes out and closes**

**'Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine' the scene zooms through the island and passes Ways trying to call someone on the phone**

**'You guys are on my mind' scene goes off the cliff into the water where it shows Dan swimming underwater where a skunk accidentally falls out of his trunks pocket**

**'You asked me what I wanted to be' Jeremy and Candace float by on a surf board smiling at each other and they look disgusted as the stink from the skunk comes up above the surface of the water**

**'And I think the answers plain to see' an eagle comes and grabs a dead fish floating in the water**

**'I wanna be famous' the eagle drops the fish which lands on Odd who has small animals all around him but they all bite him and he runs away to show Stanford laughing hysterically and Emily looking at him not amused**

**'I wanna live close to the sun' A raft floats on a stream that leads to a waterfall that contains Sissi and Isabella scratching each other and they fall off the waterfall.**

**'Well pack your bags cuz I already won' Shows Ulrich and Yumi on a broken log doing Pencak Silat moves on it**

**'Everything to prove nothing in my way' Natalie then comes swinging on a vine into the two of them hitting the outhouse confessional out house where Stacy falls out with her skirt and leggings off with a roll of toilet paper**

**'I'll get there one day' It zooms into the kitchen window where a shadow of Chef Sisay is and then his normal self shows inside making some stew where he looks over at a tied up Ian, Marley, and Ferb look at each other scared**

**'I wanna be…' It zooms to the other kitchen counter where Digger is arm wrestling Max and Aelita and Jeremy are reading in the background and digger loses**

**'Famous…' It goes outside where shows Amy and Sinead staring lovingly**

**'Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na' It zooms out to show that the two girls were staring at a shirtless William staring in two mirrors smiling.**

**'I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous' It shows Millicent on the dock kicking a flaming Volleyball in the air but then stops trying to put out her shoe on fire going way up in the air turning into the moon**

**'Whistling' The theme ends with Ulrich and Yumi together and Sissi comes up between them and puts her hands on their shoulders making Ulrich and Yumi uncofortable, and the whole cast is sitting in a circle around the campfire to the right of Ulrich is Amy, to the right of here is Natalie, and to the right of Natalie is Dan, between Dan and Natalie is Ways standing behind them, next to Dan is Ian, next to Ian is Stanford, next to Stanford is Marley, next to Marley is Sinead, next to Sinead is Digger, Next to Digger is Jeremy, next to Jeremy is Millicent, next to Millicent is Emily, next to Emily is Max, next to Max is Aelita, next to Aelita is William, next to William is Odd, next to Odd is Isabella, next to Isabella is Candace, next to Candace is Phineas, next to Phineas is Ferb, next to Ferb is Stacy, next to Stacy is Jeremy, and next to Jeremy is an uncomfortable Yumi. The scene goes up to show the full cast and above them is a wooden sign that says Totally Fictional Island in glowing yellow letters.**

**Mess hall:**

It had been 3 days after Phineas had been eliminated and the 2 teams were sitting in the mess hall forced to eat their food under the watchful eyes of Chef Sissay. The Danville residents were however nowhere to be found. Digger finally spoke up "Where's Ferb?" he asked.

Aelita had a choked expression. "I don't know but have you noticed that Stacy and Isabella are gone too?"

"Hey Fishies are you guys missing anyone?" Stanford asked.

The bass looked around and noticed that they were in fact missing two players. Yumi spoke up. "We're missing Odd but he's still not feeling well so he's probably in the nurses' tent. But where are Candace and Jeremy."

"Ah, good old Cadermey is probably making out in the woods." Stanford laughed.

Millicent frowned. "Ya… but it is a little weird that they would all leave at the same time. Considering they all knew each other before the competition."

"I think those guys are up to something," Sissi sneered. "Maybe some sort of Alliance!"

"Ya… I wonder…" Jeremy B. said.

***Confessional***

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Stanford: An alliance does sound like a good idea. Maybe I can get together some power players like me, Emily, Dan, Ulrich, William, and Yumi. Maybe Odd when he's better, and Natalie well I'm not sure if she's too trust worthy…**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Jeremy B: An alliance sounds good I'm thinking of getting together all the remaining people with brains, so I'm thinking Millicent, Aelita, and maybe Marley or Amy. We'd be sure to get to the final 5 using our brain skill and strategy.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Sissi: No one's having an alliance on my watch. I'll be eliminated for sure if there were any.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Digger: an alliance? Pfft… This guys going solo and he's getting all the way to the top.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT***

**End Confessional**

**The woods:**

Jeremy and Candace were in fact making out in the woods a couple hours ago but now they were having a serious meeting. "Alright guys I called you all here for a reason" Candace said looking over at Stacy, Jeremy J, Ferb, and Isabella.

"To talk about Phineas's elimination?" Ferb asked.

"Yes. I think he got voted out way too early and it's begun to get me worried."

"Why?" Stacy asked.

"Think about it," Candace said. "If someone as likable as Phineas was voted out third, then who's to say that the rest of us won't get eliminated soon?"

"She's right." Ferb said.

"Exactly." Candace said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jeremy asked his girlfriend.

"I want us to form an alliance." Candace said. "One that'll get us all the way to the final 5"

"I like it." Ferb agreed.

"I think it's a good idea." Jeremy encouraged.

"I second it." Stacy said. The others waited for a response from Isabella.

After a couple of seconds she sighed. "I miss Phineas."

"We know Isabella." Candace said. "You wouldn't shut up about it for the past 3 days."

"It's just…" Isabella choked. "I thought he would win the competition, and that he would last with the rest of us."

"Well you just gotta suck it up Isabella! We need to do this!" Candace commanded.

"Candace!" Jeremy said in shock at his girlfriends remark. "That's no way to treat her right now she's going through a tough time."

Stacy spoke up "I agree with Jeremy. Seriously Candace you gotta chill out."

Ferb nodded in agreement and sat next to Isabella, "Just remember Isabella, Phineas would want you to move on. To stay strong and win."

Isabella smiled, tears in her eyes. "You're right Ferb I should move on. For Phineas…"

"That's the spirit!" Candace said with enthusiasm. "Now who's with me?"

"I am!" The other four shouted in agreement.

They all smiled and put their hands in the middle shouting "GO! Team Danville!"

The camera then moved behind a tree where Digger grinned evilly now knowing of the alliance.

***Confessional***

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Digger: All too easy!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Candace: With this alliance underway we're sure to make it to the merge.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Isabella: Ferbs right. But I'm still not sure. *She pulls out a picture of him* Ooooohhhh Phineas why'd you have to go.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Stacy: I didn't expect to get far but now with this new alliance I just might be able to.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Wezi: MWAHAHAHAHA! Lots of Drama kids! Keep it up!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

***End Confessional***

**Mess hall:**

Digger managed to slip into the mess hall before Team Danville did. "Where were you?" Millicent asked angrily.

Digger growled not wanting to deal with her right now. "None of your business, nerd!"

"Now, now Digger" Max said trying to calm the behemoth, "There's no reason for you to be rash and refer to stereotypes."

Digger scoffed "Whatever, batgirl!"

"Hey!" Amy shouted making the two look across the room to the other table. "That's no way to treat your team!"

Wezi walked in that this point but of course went unnoticed.

"Ya Digger!" Marley joined in, "How do you expect to win if no one likes you?"

Digger scoffed, "How do you expect to win if your team loses every challenge?"

"But you cheated last time!"Emily shouted gaining several questioning glances. "Don't ask me how but I know you did!"

Digger smirked. "What proof do you have?"

"How about the fact that one of my best friends has been out of commission for the past 3 days?" Yumi shouted at him making Jeremy look a little guilty due to the fact that he caused his best friends injury.

"Whatever, purple kid had it coming!" Digger defended.

Ulrich smirked, "Speaking of which I almost forgot what I said I'd do to you if you touched him. When I get proof of it you'll be sorry!"

"What are you doing?" Natalie shouted. "He's on the other team!"

"Doesn't matter though," Aelita said. "he's hurt and that means that someone on this team is responsible!"

"You see! This is the kind of talk that gets you eliminated!" Digger said

"Enough!" Wezi shouted. "The drama's good but I've got a show to run here, I suggested the one hour block like Survivor but of course they didn't listen! Now I'm stuck with 30 minutes of show time and this just isn't going to help."

"Come on Wezi I was enjoying this…" Sissi said.

"Whatever! Don't care!" Wezi shouted and then looked around, "Where are those Danville kids?"

"I haven't seen them since last night." Stanford replied.

At that point they all ran in. "Good," Wezi smiled. "Now I can start the Mind, Body, Spirit challenge!"

"What's that?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Each team is going to divide themselves into 3 groups mind, body, and spirit. Each little group is going to do different types of challenges based on the category. So let's divide!"

**Screaming Gophers:**

The gophers all looked over at Ferb. He sighed and then began "Alright, I guess I'm the team leader?"

"Well ya!" Max said. "You've won 2 challenges for us, so of course you'll lead us!"

"Alright then." Ferb smiled. "We'll begin with team mind Millicent, Aelita, Jeremy, and I will go there."

"No objections." Jeremy smiled

"Cool." Millicent agreed.

"Body, I would assume is a physical challenge so we'll have Digger, Dan, Stanford, and Isabella there."

"Alright!" Dan exclaimed and hi-fived Stanford.

"So that leaves me, Ulrich, Max, and Natalie on spirit right?" Stacy asked.

"Precisely!" Ferb said smiling.

"Great!" Stanford exclaimed.

"What are we waiting for then?" Aelita asked.

"That… would be the Bass…" Max pointed to the bickering team.

**Killer Bass:**

The Bass were bickering. No one was getting along and everyone thought that one person should be on one team when others disagreed.

Yumi then reassumed the position of team leader and shouted "STOP!" Everyone looked over at her. "Thank you. As team leader I will choose the teams since we obviously can't decide amongst ourselves."

"Who died and made you captain?" Sissi sneered.

"We did!" Everyone but her said.

"Good. Now on Mind we'll have Amy, Marley and me." The team agreed. "For body we'll have William, Candace, and Jeremy." The team nodded.

Sissi and Emily looked at each other and shouted "NO WAY!"

"Oh… come on Emily it won't be that bad…" Marley encouraged.

"No! Just no!" Emily said.

"For once I agree with her!" Sissi sneered.

"How'd you two end up fighting anyway?" Jeremy J. asked.

**FLASHBACK**

The morning after Phineas was eliminated everyone enjoyed themselves in their dorms. Except for Emily and Sissi who were in the communal showers. Sissi was busy using a pink hairdryer while in a bath robe. Emily came out of the shower in a towel and saw Sissi using the hair dryer. "Um…." Emily started. "What are you doing?"

"Drying my hair." Sissi responded.

"With my hair dryer?" Emily asked.

"Um, this is my hair dryer." Sissi responded.

"Um what about the big 'E' on the side of it?" Emily asked her.

"It stands for Elizabeth." She said.

"No it stands for Emily!" Emily replied.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!" She shouted. The two then proceeded to beat each other when Sissi put down the hair dryer and tackled Emily.

***End flashback***

"Complete… mystery…" Yumi said.

"Alright enough of that!" Wezi shouted. "Let's get on with the challenge!"

***Confessional***

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Yumi: I'm not quite sure about Sissi or Emily. If they fight and cost us a victory, I'm going to have to vote out Sissi, cuz she's been a thorn in my side for years.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Odd: I finally woke up a little while ago and heard about the challenge. I told Chef Sisay I was good enough to compete but he said I wouldn't be able to compete.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

**Jeremy B: My first challenge with Aelita! YES!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Max: It's in the bag. *She leans over on toilet seat and falls* EWWWWWWWWWWW! This floors disgusting!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT***

***End confessional***

The competitors all stood outside of a warehouse. "Who builds a warehouse on an island?" Amy shouted.

"I do!" Wezi shouted back. "You shouldn't be complaining because this is your mind challenge."

"Are we going to take a test in the warehouse?" Jeremy J. asked.

Wezi laughed. "Sort of!"

"What do you mean 'sort of'" Millicent asked.

"Alright my intelligent campers! You will be running through this warehouse and the team to get the most competitors out wins!" Wezi explained.

"How is this mind?" Yumi asked.

"It is." Wezi explained, "because each room will have questions, with one correct door and two incorrect doors."

"Well this is good." Yumi says.

"Ya." Amy replies. "All the people on our team are smart and we've got fast legs."

Jeremy B and Millicent looked down knowing that they didn't have much hope. Aelita looked at Jeremy B and put a hand on his shoulder and he smiled. Stanford gave Millicent a thumbs up.

"Alright!" Wezi said and then took out a pistol.

"Is that real?!" Jeremy J asked.

"Relax, it only fires blanks." Wezi replied. "On your mark… get set… Go!" Wezi shot the gun and the three ran into the warehouse. The camera moved to show a bird flying in the sky but fell when the bullet made contact. It fell and the camera moved back to the campers who were about to walk away but the bird fell in front of them.

"Wezi?!" Dan shouted, covering Chester's eyes.

"What…" Wezi defended. "I thought it was empty…"

Chef Sisay drove in on an ATV and said, "Hey Wezi you grabbed my gun on accident here's the one that fires blanks."

He pulled out the gun and handed it to him, "Seriously?! I just killed a bird!"

"Nice aim!" He smiled at him.

"Dude, not cool!" Wezi said. "Now PETA's gonna try and sue this show."

"Look at it this way…" He said. "At least you screwed up and hit a bird and not a camper."

"Darn it!" Everyone yelled looking at Digger and Sissi.

"Nice to know what you think of us…" Digger said.

"Ya, thanks..." Sissi glared at everyone.

**Inside the warehouse:**

Marley ran into the warehouse followed by Yumi, Ferb, Amy, Aelita, Millicent and Jeremy.

Aelita looked up at the wall and read aloud. "Question 1: What is the Symbol for Sodium?"

"Well darn!" Marley shouted.

"What's the matter?" Yumi asked.

"I don't take Chemistry!" Marley said.

"Don't worry Marley." Amy told him. "I take it and so does Yumi just follow us!"

"Cool." Marley said. He then looked at the three doors in front of him, one read 'Na' the other read 'SO' and the last one read 'YOLO'

"Really Wezi…" Millicent said looking at the 'YOLO' door.

A voice was heard from nowhere "DON'T JUDGE ME MILLICENT!"

"What the-" Aelita jumped landing on Jeremy B who caught her and smiled.

"Nice one Einstein!" Yumi said giving him a thumbs up making the two of them blush. Using this distraction Yumi grabbed Marley and Amy and pushing them into the Na door unfortunately for them Ferb and Millicent followed. However the two love-struck Lyoko warriors were too distracted and walked through the 'YOLO' door.

"Thanks for catching me back there Jeremy." Aelita smiled at him.

"No problem, Aelita." The tech nerd smiled.

They open the door and fall down a slide which was placed in the room.

"Woah!" they shouted and found themselves in a room where the other campers stood with Wezi and who was monitoring TV screens showing the other Mind competitors.

Ulrich picked helped up Aelita. "There you go Princess." And then went to Jeremy "Up you go Einstein."

They dusted the dirt off their clothes, "Well that was fun!" Aelita smiled.

"Ya but you guys lost the challenge and there's only Millicent and Ferb left on your team while the gophers still have others left." Wezi told them.

"Well darn!" Jeremy shouted.

"It'll be ok Jeremy." Aelita said and then kissed him on the cheek making him blush.

"Awwwwwww…" Emily, Max, Stanford, Stacy and Candace went.

Everyone looked at Stanford. He chuckled, "Um I mean… Cool story bro."

"Looks like Wezi isn't the only one who uses terrible memes." Dan laughed.

"Going soft on me Wong?" Digger asked.

"What!" Stanford yelled, "No way!"

"Looks like you are." Natalie said to him and then slapped him. "MAN UP!"

"Ow…" He said.

"Don't treat Stanford that way!" Emily shouted going over to Stanford kissing his cheek, "All better?"

"Hey kids!" Wezi shouted. "Knock it off it's a 30 minute show!"

***Confessional***

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

**Jeremy B: Aelita kissed me!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Stanford: Oh come on guys! I'm still the man! Right? Right?**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Digger: Wimp!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Emily: Natalie shouldn't have slapped Stanford like that! If I could, I'd eliminate her. Maybe I can sabotage her in the spirit challenge. Oh God! I sounded like Digger…**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Max: I'm glad Stanford got into that otherwise everyone looked at me. What?! I'm a girl in case you didn't notice! I'm allowed to think things are cute!**

**The Warehouse:**

The surviving contestants ran into the next room there were seven doors each having someone's name. "Well this sucks!" Yumi yelled.

"Tell me about it!" Amy yelled.

"Well good luck!" Marley said running off into his door as Ferb did the same.

Yumi and Amy looked at Millicent who chuckled and went into her door. They sighed and each went into their corresponding door.

**Marley's door:**

"Who was voted out last time?" He read on the wall to his side. There were three doors reading 'Ian', 'Sinead' and 'Phineas' He smiled "Well that one's obviously Phineas because it was my team who lost last time." He walked through the Phineas door happy to see he was in the next room.

**Ferb's door:**

He looked at the wall that read 'What is Diggers favorite color?' "Shit." Ferb cursed as he saw the question. He looked at the 3 doors and saw that the options were 'black', 'green' and 'orange' He held his hand for a second and then smiled as he walked through the orange door.

**Millicent's door:**

"What is XANA?" Millicent read. She smirked. "Come on Wezi! Isn't that common knowledge now?!" She said and walked through the 'Artificial Intelligence' door.

**Yumi's door:**

"What is the mascot for Rancho Rosetta middle and high school?" She asked, looking at the 3 doors that read 'Terry the Tiger', 'Tiggy the Tiger' and 'Tommy the Tiger'

"Well I think I'll go with Terry the Tiger. Tiggy and Tommy are too bothersome to me." She said walking through the door. The room looked fine to her but she looked over and saw a XANA logo like in sector 5. "Clever Wezi. Alright I'll bite!" She said slamming her fist on the button, all of a sudden Chef came out dressed in Odd's season 4 Lyoko outfit. She laughed. "What the hell Chef?"

"Wezi doesn't pay me enough for this…" He sighed hauling the still laughing girl over his shoulder. He pushed the eye of XANA again and a panel brought him down to the room where everyone else was. She threw Yumi down on the ground as the panel lifted up again. Ulrich and William ran over to pick her up. But Ulrich shoved William out of the way before he had a chance.

"Thanks Ulrich…" Yumi said but didn't look too happy with the boy.

***Confessional***

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Yumi: Really, Ulrich? I thought you were better than that!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Ulrich: I feel like I'm in trouble…**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

***End Confessional***

**Amy's door:**

Amy walked in smiling. She looked at the wall that asked "Where is the Nile River located?" She said reading the wall, "Seriously Wezi I was there before!" She shouted running through the Egypt door.

**Montage:**

The competitors still in it were going at it so it then moved on to a montage showing them running through the warehouse to a shortened version of theme song.

_"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"_

The camera showed Amy, Ferb, Marley, and Millicent thinking in individual rooms.

_"You guys are on my mind"_

Millicent smiled as she walked through the door reading "Sissi's father"

_"You asked me what I wanted to be"_

It showed Ferb walking through the door reading "Stanford wants to be a basketball player"

_"And I think the answers plain to see"_

Millicent smirked. "HOW OBVIOUS!"

_"I wanna be famous!"_

It then showed the four competitors doing a puzzle.

_"Nanananananananananananana"_

It then showed Marley hopping on different colored bricks.

_"I wanna be!"_

It showed Ferb dressed as Indiana Jones getting a key.

_"I wanna be!"_

It showed Amy answering a riddle Chef gave her.

_"I wanna be famous!"_

It showed Millicent with a calculator in her hand solving a complicated mathematical equation.

_"I wanna be!"_

It showed Marley and Amy walking through their doors that was lit up so no one could see what lied behind.

_"I wanna be!" _

It showed Ferb and Millicent walking through a door that was lit up so no one could see what lied behind.

_"I wanna be famous!"_

It showed them all walking into a room that said 'final question'

Marley looked around and noticed Ferb, Millicent, and Amy standing around him. "Seriously? You guys are still here?"

Millicent smirked. "Don't be too surprised Marley, you know I have the superior intellect."

"Don't get to cocky now Millicent," Amy retorted "The Killer Bass can still win this."

Ferb sighed. "Can we please just answer the question."

They all looked up to see the question. "_What was Wezi's first appearance in a Fanfiction?"_

"How are we supposed to know that!" Amy yelled.

"Look at the options first." Marley said keeping calm.

The door on the left read _"Totally Fictional Island" _The door on the right read _"It's Only a Game" _the door in the middle read _"Our Little Virtual Trip to France"_

Ferb shrugged and ran through the door on the left and Millicent ran to the right. Amy looked at Marley and nodded. Marley sighed. "Are you sure?"

"If we're wrong at least we tried." Amy replied.

"Then let's go." Marley said zooming off to the light.

**Outside of warehouse**

Marley and Amy ran outside. Wezi smiled "The Killer Bass win!"

The Killer Bass cheered.

Digger scoffed. "Don't be too confident fishies there are still two more parts?"

"Why?" Amy sneered. "Plan to cheat again?"

"I don't need to cheat to beat the loser bass!"He growled.

"Moving on let's get to the body challenge." Wezi smiled.

"What about Ferb and Millicent?" Aelita asked.

"Ugh fine!" Wezi whined pulling out a remote and pressing a red button that made the wall slide up and out ran Millicent and Ferb ran out. "Now that that's settled come with me to the totally fictional obstacle course."

***Confessional***

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Yumi: We actually won a challenge! We're not out of this competition yet!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

**Amy: At least if we lose me and Marley will be safe.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

**Millicent: Half those questions didn't really involve knowledge. They just got lucky!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Digger: To believe they actually got something but don't worry I'm not afraid. I've got more fish to fry.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Candace: Whichever team loses my alliance is gonna meet up to decide who goes.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Isabella: I'm about to do my first challenge without Phineas. Why Killer Bass! Why didn't you vote out someone else!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Ferb: Well a loss is a loss and I accept defeat. Good job Killer Bass you might just win this challenge.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

**End Confessional**

"Welcome one and all to the totally fictional Obstacle course!" Wezi announced the screen then panned out to show the obstacle course. The first part consisted of swinging logs followed by a tree climb that brought you to a tight rope shimmy which led to a fireman's pole hidden inside another tree you had to slide down, and finishing off with a brigade of lasers.

"Um excuse me?" Candace asked.

"Yes?" Wezi asked.

"I'd like to ask about the safety of this obstacle course."

"Relax the lasers are on Stun." He replied.

Jeremy J. comforted his girlfriend. "Don't worry Candace everything will be fine."

"Now the challenge, William, Candace, Jeremy J, Digger, Dan, Stanford, and Isabella will go through the obstacle course and the team that makes the lowest combined time loses and to make it fair I am adding minute and a half to the Bass's time." Wezi explained, "Any questions?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good, first up for the gophers we have Digger."

Digger scoffed. "Too easy" He got at the start and Wezi started the stop watch he ran through the logs with ease pushing them away with his strength, he scurried up the tree like it was no problem, when he approached the tight rope to everyone's surprise he jumped down but grabbed the rope on his decent and swung across the rope as if they were monkey bars, when he reached the other tree he went down the fireman's pole in no time.

"He'll never make it past the lasers." Max told everyone.

"You're right Max," Sissi smirked, "He's too fat!"

"I heard that!" Digger yelled as he now began to army crawl under the lasers and reached the finish line.

"And Digger makes it with a time of a minute and 46 seconds! That's a bit shocking, but hey let's see how the gophers respond to that with Candace!"

"Uh-oh" Candace sighed approaching the beginning of the course.

"Go Candace!" Jeremy shouted.

***Confessional***

***ZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

**Candace: Well this'll be interesting. I'm scared, but then again I am the one who got 50 fireside girl patches in one day!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

**Sissi: Caderemy or whatever people call it is ok. But it might get in the way of the team, I must figure out a way to destroy it.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTT***

***End Confessional***

Candace ran and got hit by a log. She whimpered and then continued and made it through that. She then ran through and managed to climb the tree with ease. As for the tight rope she successfully balanced on it but it made her lose a lot of time. She slid down the fireman's pole and looked fearfully towards the lasers.

"Come on Candace!" Jeremy cheered "You can do it!"

Candace sighed and jumped over the first laser, slid under another and continued the sequence until she made it to the finish line.

"And Candace finishes with a time of 2 minutes and 8 seconds." Wezi announced.

Up next was Stanford who finished with a time of 2 minutes and 43 seconds.

Then it was Jeremy J. who finished with a time of a minute and 21 seconds.

After that we had Dan make a time of 31 seconds.

Followed by William who made 37 seconds

"Alright looks like the current times are the gophers with 5 minutes total and the bass with 4 minutes and 6 seconds plus their minute and a half their at 5 minutes and 36 seconds. It all comes down to Isabella who needs to have any time below 36 seconds."

Isabella gasped "But how is that possible? Dan made it in 31 seconds and William in 37 but I don't think I could get anywhere near there."

"Do you forfeit?" Wezi asked.

"No…" Isabella sighed.

"Then go have some fun!" Wezi smiled.

The gopher team came over to encourage Isabella. Ferb put a hand on her shoulder "Remember Isabella. You can do this as long as you believe in yourself."

Stacy continued, "Ya you're a Fireside Girl and surely there's some sort of patch that makes you qualified for this.

Digger smirked. "It won't be too hard to beat a bunch of dead fishes."

"Ya we've done it twice before we can do it again!" Max cheered.

Dan chimed in "Don't worry Izzy." Everyone looked at him when he called her that, "What? I can't give people nicknames?" They shrugged and focused their attention back to Isabella, "The course is easy and you can beat in no time! Me and William did."

Aelita came and hugged her, "Don't worry Isabella we all believe in you and you believe in yourself then you can win."

Isabella broke free of the hug and got to the starting line a confident look in her eyes.

***Confessional***

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Digger: That whole touchy feely pep talk made me sick. But if that's what'll get us to win then who am I to argue.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Yumi: I think we might of won our first challenge.**

***ZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Stacy: Come on Isabella you can do it!**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT***

**Sissi: She looks confident, too confident. She just might win this. Though lucky for the Killer Bass I just might have an idea that'll get us the win.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT***

***End Confessional***

Isabella ran through the logs at a speed no one thought possible and scurried up the tree without complaint. The Killer Basses smiles immediately faded when she was going across the tight rope. About half way through the tight rope Sissi had enough and yelled. "Look Isabella it's Phineas!"

Isabella stopped. "What? Where?"

"Focus Isabella!" Natalie yelled. But it was already too late as Isabella had lost her balance and fell off the tight rope.

"Hurry Isabella!" Stanford yelled.

"Run!" The bass yelled together but it was already too late as the timer reached 37 seconds.

"Game, set, match!" Wezi yelled. "The Killer Bass win!" The Bass cheered. "Now we just have the spirit challenge." Wezi explained.

"But it doesn't matter!" Natalie shouted at him. "We already lost!"

"True but we gotta be fair to everyone and let everybody compete." He explained.

"I'm good." Emily told him.

"Ya same here." Stacy explained.

Wezi sighed. "Too bad I was gonna be using these cool fear landscape serums and everything." Wezi said pulling out Needles with green liquid in them.

Amy looked at him strangely and finally said "Isn't that from the book Divergent?"

Wezi's eyes shifted. "What! No! Of course not!"

"Oh ya!" Emily let out. "I love that book, wait but isn't it a girl's book?"

"Ya… well… um…" Wezi was avoiding the question.

Chef Sisay rolled in on his ATV. "Hey Wezi thanks for letting me borrow this book it was great!" he told the host handing him his book.

"You own a copy!" Natalie laughed.

"Moving on…" Wezi ignored her but still sneered. "I'll see the gophers at the elimination ceremony and as for these serums they'll probably be used in a later challenge."

**Bass girls cabin:**

Amy, Marley, Emily, William, Yumi, Candace, and Jeremy J. all stood in the Bass cabin. Yumi spoke up. "What Sissi did today was really uncool."

"Tell me about it." Amy replied. "I mean I'm happy we won but this isn't really the victory I wanted."

"Ya, and now she's probably gonna be voted off tonight." Candace informed them.

"We gotta eliminate her." Marley said.

"Ya, we can't let her get away with this." Emily said.

"But we have to wait till the next challenge." Jeremy J. said sadly.

"Grrrrrrr… I'm so mad at her!" William yelled.

Yumi put a hand on his shoulder. "We all are William, We all are…"

**Elimination ceremony**

"Welcome Screaming Gophers!" Wezi exclaimed happily. "It's the first time I've seen you so let me explain how this all works."

"I thought it was pretty obvious…" Natalie rolled her eyes.

"Don't interrupt me!" Wezi shouted. "Now that you've all cast your votes you should know that these Marshmallows represent life and death here at Camp Wawankwa. The person who does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and they can't come back. EVER!"

The campers all nervously looked at each other. "Now the first camper to receive a marshmallow tonight is… Dan!"

Dan smiled and collected his Marshmallow.

"Stanford you're also safe." Stanford did the moon walk while going to collect his marshmallow."

"Natalie come and collect your prize." Natalie smirked and collected her marshmallow.

"Next up we have Ulrich." Ulrich ran up and collected his marshmallow.

"Who would've thought that Digger would be safe?" Wezi said. Digger laughed and crushed his marshmallow in his hands.

"Things get even weirder because William is safe."

William frowned. "Hey I'm likable!"

"Are you gonna argue or are you gonna take the darn marshmallow cuz I can give it to who was supposed to be eliminated.." Wezi said.

"I'm cool." William said and collected his marshmallow.

"Now we have the team leader Ferb!" Ferb smiled and collected his marshmallow. Natalie smiled at this.

"Stacy, Max, Millicent, Stanford, and Aelita come and get your marshmallows." They did as they were told smiling as they did but then Aelita and Stacy frowned when they saw who was left.

"Jeremy Belpois and Isabella Garcia-Shiparo this is the last marshmallow of the night. Now let's see why we should eliminate the both of you. Jeremy, you distracted yourself and Aelita and costed the first challenge because if that didn't happen you guys might of won the mind challenge. And you Isabella when Sissi tricked you and said Phineas was there you lost focus and fell off the tight rope."

The two looked scared.

"Now the final marshmallow of the night goes to…"

_Show shot of Jeremy shaking._

_ Show shot of Isabella looking down defeated._

_ Show shot of Aelita looking very scared for Jeremy._

_ Show shot of Ferb and stacy staring at each other in hope that Isabella stays._

_ Show dual shot of the two looking at each other shaking._

"Jeremy." Jeremy sighed in relief at the fact he was safe and Aelita ran up and hugged him.

"Sorry Isabella. You gotta go." Wezi said. "At least you can join Phineas at Playa Des Losers."

"Where?!" Everyone asks.

"When all but one of you lose you'll find out."

***Confessional***

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTT***

**Isabella: I guess I deserve to go. I just wish Sissi didn't trick me or it would've been Jeremy to leave.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT***

**Aelita: I'm not too surprised Isabella left, but I tried to vote for Digger seeing that he was up to something.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

**Millicent: My chance to get Digger failed! NO! Now I gotta try harder or else he might win this entire competition.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTT***

**Digger: I'm safe, not that it's too surprising.**

***ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT***

***End confessional***

**Isabella was voted for by: Digger, Ulrich, Natalie, Stanford, Jeremy B. and Max**

**Jeremy B. was voted for by: Ferb and Stacy**

**Digger was voted for by: Aelita and Millicent**

**I swear Phineas and Ferb fans will kill me now. Don't worry I promise that it won't be a P&F character to go next time. But actually it'll be a _ character. Also Odd will be back in action next chapter. Favorite, Follow, and review! Bye!**

**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: 21****st**** place**

**Phineas Flynn: 22****nd**** place**

**Ian Kabra/Sinead Starling: 23****rd****/24****th**** place**


End file.
